Ben and the Wolves
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Ben is asked in a letter left by his Grandpa Max who dies taking out Vilgax to get a pet. The shop is owned by Professor Paradox. Little does Ben know that this isn't a normal pet shop. For Mature readers only BenxKevinxLance A Test Story
1. Meeting the Wolves

**Hello welcome to my new story which I should update my other stories instead.  
>Well actually this is the original version of Ben's Pet Wolf and how it should have gone.<br>I was inspired to write it by reading Little Shop of Mysteries by Rose Mistress.  
>No it has nothing to do with the manga which I didn't know about except for the musical!<br>Or anything she wrote herself so it's not being plagiarized! Think of it as Ben 10 version of it.  
>Anyway warning for this is a mature story meaning no underage children or wimps.<br>Wow I have only one or two t rated stories. Anyway I'm just putting it out to test it.  
>If it doesn't do well it'll disappear like my Teen Titan Fic Wolfen.<br>This takes place when Ben is 26 and has his teenage look and nicely toned body and no facial hair.**

**Meeting the Wolves**

Hard to believe that a young boy of 10 would grow up to be the greatest hero to ever live on earth.  
>Who is he? None other than the great Ben Tennyson and his Ultramatrix.<br>Even though he let the fame get to his head once, he made sure it wouldn't happen again.  
>He was in his two story black and green mansion depressed and being lifeless.<p>

For you see his grandfather Max Tennyson had passed away during a fierce battle with Vilgax taking both of them out.  
>Vilgax being gone finally was a blessing, but the cost wasn't fair and it hit him deep in his soul.<br>Ben was opening a letter from his grandfather after the funeral which was to be opened a week later.  
>Odd he would get the old man's rv with alien tech and his life savings which he split with his twin cousin.<p>

Gwen decided to train with Grandma Verdona after college which was 6 years ago.  
>The last time he saw her was at the funeral and with a sigh he opened the letter and read.<p>

_Dear Ben,_

_If you are reading this then I am gone from this world.  
>Don't be upset life is too short to worry and besides I figured I go during a battle so no regrets.<br>I left you the Rust Bucket and my life savings for you and Gwen to split.  
>I ask of you to do one thing as my last wish so I can rest in peace.<br>There is a pet shop a friend of mine owns called The Timeless Pet Shop and I want you to get a pet and live life.  
>I will miss you and I know we will meet again on the other side when it's time.<em>

_Love your grandfather Max Tennyson :)_

Ben folded the letter feeling his depression left from the comforting words.

_'Well it wouldn't hurt to see if I find anything of value, who knows.'_

Ben thought as he grabbed his signature jacket and left out of the door firmly locking his house.  
>Weird it was on the outskirts of Bellwood and the building was medium sized painted silver and green.<br>Ben drove his car and saw it looked different from any pet shop he's every seen in his life or anywhere.  
>He walked up to the door to find it opening as if sensing his presence and welcoming him in.<p>

He walked in to see different candles and incense lit filling the room with different scents.  
>He eyes wandered as different animals watched him closely, seeing if he was worthy.<br>There were so many different creatures from the ones seen at the zoo to alien pets.  
>Soon a bell rang as the owner stepped into the room shocking Ben.<p>

" Professor Paradox? You're the owner of this place?"

Ben exclaimed trying to make sure this was real and slow his heart rate.

" I know being a time traveler this would be the last place I would be. I love animals and making sure they have good homes always makes me feel better.  
>I'm guessing you're here because your grandfather instructed you to. I received a letter from him to help you find a pet. I was so sad to learn he died defeating Vilgax, but it's not good to dwell on negative things. Come along and I'll find you something unique."<p>

Paradox said as walked toward the back of the place, Ben was shocked to see that there was more stuff.  
>Looks can be deceiving since the place was medium sized, but the back was huge!<br>As Ben followed, he noticed a door made of silver with a wolf head engraved on it.  
>He went toward, feeling something pull him toward it seeing it was unlocked.<p>

He went inside to find a large cage divided in the middle made of thick steel and for a good reason.  
>There were two people in the cage if you would believe, but looking closer they weren't human at all.<br>The one on the left was a tall guy a year or two older than Ben.  
>He had long black hair with black wolf ears and a long black tail swishing behind him.<br>He had thick muscles and dark brown eyes on his chiseled face.

The one on the right looked like a twin except he was taller with gray hair and eyes.  
>The ears and tail were gray also to match which added to the hotness he radiated no problem at all.<br>Ben was enticed by them never seeing this before until a hand fell on his shoulder.  
>It was Paradox worried that Ben was near the cage that would have been another incident.<p>

" I see you found Kevin and Lance which is surprising."

Paradox said as he checked his pocket watch.

" Are they werewolves or something?"

Ben asked as his green eyes met the dark brown eyes of Kevin.

" They are loboans or alien werewolves so to speak. They are a very rare breed of loboan. Kevin is a Osmosian Loboan hybrid while Lance is a Loboan Dragon hybrid. They are half brothers and so far I haven't found anyone to take them. They lash out at anyone who tried to get near. Actually one girl tried to adopt them and they were really violent for awhile. Maybe you can try Ben, I can sense you may be the one."

Paradox nudged Ben forward toward the cage hoping the result would be positive instead of the negative that would happen.  
>Ben took a deep breath and walked toward the cage hoping he wouldn't end up being a meal for these two.<p>

**And there you have it Ben meets Kevin and Lance cool huh?  
>In here Ben and Kevin never met and Kevin wasn't on the streets.<br>I hope you like it, if it it's fine to careful this is a test story.**


	2. Adoption Complete

**Adoption Complete**

**Cool 3 reviews so far for it's first day not bad not bad at all.  
>As a reward here is the next chapter and yes I will continue on Ben's Pet Wolf.<br>So here were find out more about Kevin and Lance.**

Ben walked up to the cage seeing both creatures watch his every move.  
>Kevin sniffed the air before he reached out and placed his hand on Ben's face.<br>He started purring lowly as he felt the soft skin of Ben's face.  
>Soon Lance placed a hand on the other side purring as well.<br>Ben blushed from the contact and hearing Paradox chuckle.

" Well this is a surprise. Normally they wouldn't come up to anyone quietly or calm before."

Paradox stated seeing Ben tried to get away only to have two arms wrapped around his shoulders.

" I don't see why anyone would have trouble adopting them?"

Ben said curious to why they've been here so long.

" Well you see I mentioned that they are step-brothers right? They've never been separated from each other in their when one was about to be adopted, they wouldn't leave the other behind. Other than that they don't find anyone worthy in their eyes. I know your grandfather would be proud of you caring for two rare pets."

Ben thought about this carefully before nodding his answer making the wolves and Paradox smile.

_'There's just pets, besides I could use the company what could go wrong?'_

" Wonderful choice my friend. Now let me get the supplies needed while you unlock the cage. It's the green tile on the floor."

Paradox left the room while Ben stepped on the green tile.  
>The cage vanished around the two into the air leaving them free.<br>Ben didn't realize they were only wearing shorts since he was distracted by their faces.  
>Kevin was wearing black shorts while Lance was wearing charcoal gray ones.<br>They came up to Ben seeing him blush cutely as they came close to him.

" I think we'll get along nicely Benji."

Kevin purred making Ben squeak as he walked out of the room with the two following him.  
>He came into the main room seeing Paradox with big box and duffel bag ready to go.<p>

" Now Ben here are the supplies needed to care for Kevin and Lance before you can start doing it. Collars with identification, leashes to walk them, clothing and guidelines on what they like, eat and grooming. Nothing big just make sure they have a balanced diet and exercise. Keep them with you for they don't like being alone for too long. Also neither of them has found a mate before they came here. I think that won't be a problem though. Good luck Ben and if you have any questions I'll be here."

Paradox finished as Ben thanked him for the pets trying to ignore the fact they kept watching him.  
>Ben was about to pay him when Paradox shook his head seeing there was no need to pay.<br>Ben was confused, but why argue as the two wolves became there true forms.  
>Kevin was a tall all black loboan with yellow eyes and thick muscles twitching slightly.<p>

Lance was an all gray loboan with dark gray eyes.  
>Kevin carried the bag while Lance carried the box as they followed Ben to his car.<br>Once everything was loaded, Ben had Lance sit in the back while Kevin sat in the front.  
>As they drove into Bellwood no one seem to notice or care about the two wolves in Ben's car.<p>

Once he pulled up to his house, Kevin bolted onto the grass checking the outside of the house beore going inside.  
>Ben chuckled as Lance helped him carry the stuff inside and Ben was glad to be home now with pets so it wouldn't be lonely.<br>Lance and Kevin were taking in their new and hopefully permanent home for once and it had Ben's scent everywhere.

" No offense, but too much green and black for my taste."

" Shut up! I like it, it very calm and peaceful."

" Well I'm glad you two are adjusting well. Just pick out a bedroom for each of you while I put this stuff away."

" I thought we would be sleeping with you?"

Ben almost tripped hearing that and turned bright red.

" Hey hold on, I thought you guys would want your own room?"

" We want to be near you and sharing a bed counts Benji."

Kevin started sniffing Ben's chest making Ben turn red even more.  
>Lance then started sniffing his back as Ben tried to shoo him away.<p>

" You smell very good Ben. I wonder if you taste good a well."

Ben was about to speak when the doorbell rang halting all activity in the room.  
>Ben was able to get to it and open to reveal the mailman holding a package and some letters.<br>Before anything was said Kevin and Lance started barking like crazy as Ben tried to calm them down.

" BACK! BACK I SAY! KEVIN! LANCE! CALM DOWN OR NO TREATS!"

Soon the two left to the living room leaving Ben and the mailman shaken up.

" Sorry about that. I just got them and don't worry I'll make sure they won't do that again."

" It's quite all right. Oh here's your mail and a package. Have a nice day."

The mailman got into his vehicle and drove to finish his route for the day.  
>Ben placed the letters on the table as he went to talk to his new pets.<p>

" That was just the mailman, no reason to bark like wild animals."

" He could have been a thief or a pervert!"

**(The only perverts Ben needs to worry about is Kevin and Lance XD. )**

" Or a murderer or a insane person on the run. We want to make sure you're safe."

" I appreciate the thought, but please relax. Oh a package from my mother."

Ben slowly opened the box to reveal it was full of cookies and brownies.  
>Ben placed the box on the living room table and eating a cookie.<p>

" Okay now what to make to for dinner?"

**Yep the second chapter is done here.  
>The house is the same as in Ben's Pet Wolf.<br>I hope you liked it because I did.  
>If you have any suggestions, leave in a comment.<br>Or message me it's easy :P**


	3. Awkward Shopping

**Awkward Shopping**

**Okay party people here is the next chapter.  
>This will definitely be interesting.<br>Also shows how possessive Kevin and Lance are.**

Ben looked through his cabinets to find it was devoid of food.  
>Kevin had his head in the fridge only to find baking soda and milk.<br>Lance was digging in and under the couch only to find a linty m&m and some change.  
>So this confirms it, Ben had to go grocery shopping instead of eating out<p>

" Well that does it. I have to go to the store so can you guys stay here?"

" No we want to be with you at all times."

" What kind of pets would be be if we let you go alone."

" Can you both hide your wolf parts? If you can then you can come along."

Once they were in human form Ben gave them the clothes packed in the duffel bag.  
>Kevin wore a black shirt with blue jeans. Lance wore a gray shirt with black jeans.<br>Soon all three were in the car and off to the store which wasn't too crowded.  
>Ben didn't think it would be so bad as long as they behaved which would be a challenge.<p>

He had a list written by Paradox on what they should eat to stay healthy and happy.  
>Unfortunately Kevin and Lance were just tossing stuff into the cart they could grab.<br>Ben managed to get some of the items before it was buried under the junk food.  
>When they came to the meat department, another cart was needed for this load of food.<p>

The two wolves were trying to keep calm seeing all the different cuts of meat wrapped in plastic.  
>Ben told them he would get household stuff while they just picked different meats.<br>Ben got toilet paper, shaving cream, everyday stuff needed.  
>Good thing he grabbed a hand basket as he finished picking out stuff.<br>He was too busy crossing stuff off the list, he bumped into someone.

" Oh I'm so sorry about that, I should pay more attention."

" Ben? Is that really you?"

Ben froze recognizing that happy, perky voice anywhere which was scary.  
>It was Julie Yamamoto, the girl that Gwen forced him to date during high school.<br>They broke up a long time ago, but apparently she didn't get the hint.  
>Ben remembered how she would follow him despite the fact he told her he was gay.<p>

She turned out nicely with a slim figure, long black hair to shoulders and she was...well evenly proportioned.  
>Ben was scared due to the fact she'll cause a scene if she asked him out and he had enough of the press.<br>Of course why draw attention in a supermarket with so many witnesses?

" Hey Julie it's been a long time. How are you doing?"

" I'm doing great actually. Ship is good to and really misses you."

" I bet he does. Well I have to go finish shopping."

" Wait! Since we're both here why don't we check out together and go somewhere to catch up?"

" That's a nice offer but,-"

" He's with us so back off!"

Ben stilled as Kevin and Lance appeared on both sides glaring at Julie.  
>She backed away as a cold chill ran up her spine from these two.<br>She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

" What? No way Ben would waste his time on a couple of queers like yourselves!"

" Chose your next words wisely girl for they will be your last!"

" Why should I? Ben would never you or anything hurt me right Ben?"

" Julie we are NOT a couple. WE BROKE UP a long time ago so we're NOT TOGETHER. I told you I LIKE MEN and these two are my boyfriends so go away otherwise I'll unleash them on you."

Ben grabbed both their hands as they pulled both carts full to the checkout line.  
>Julie just huffed and went to another line thinking of how to get Ben for herself.<br>Ben sighed as Kevin and Lance unloaded the groceries and went to bag them as the cashier rang the items up.  
>Good thing Ben was a Plumber and had money saved who knew werewolves would eat so much.<p>

Once everything was loaded, all three got in the car and headed on home.  
>Once they arrived the groceries were brought into the house and put away.<br>Half of the meat was placed in the freezer while the rest was in the fridge.  
>Once that done Ben was cornered by the two wolves and felt like prey.<p>

" Did you really date that Asian ho Benji?"

" Don't tell me your first time was her?"

" Before you jump to anything, let me explain."

Kevin and Lance sat on the couch with Ben in the middle.

" YES we dated, but that was a long time ago in high school. Second NO I didn't sleep with her, didn't even kiss her. So yes I am a virgin and she won't believe that I'm gay."

" Thanks for letting us know who to watch out for."

" I want to ask you guys something. How come you're not with anyone? With your good looks it wouldn't be a problem."

" Well sweet one we're gay also. Plus anyone who wanted to adopt us only saw us as an object of lust."

" Most of them wanted to use us to make money. When we saw you enter that day, we knew you were the only one."

" I don't see how I could be with both of you? You're step-brothers and I doubt you want to share me."

" Well Benji we'll just have to show you then."

**Warning Lime Scene Ahead! Scroll to next Bold Line if you don't like!**

Kevin brought Ben onto his lap and ran his hands under the black shirt, feeling the sot warm skin.  
>Ben gasped as cold rough hands brushed his nipples making him moan and craving more.<br>Lance focused on his jeans which were in his way from his goal which he rubbed the bulge.  
>Ben gasped loudly as his jeans and boxers were removed in one motion making the cold air hit his lower body.<p>

Kevin licked and sucked on the soft skin of Ben's neck enjoying the mewls and moans of his new owner.  
>Lance studied Ben's member appreciating his size as he started sucking the sweet tasting 10 inch member.<br>Ben became louder as he felt the suction wanting to buck only to have hands on his hips as Lance took more in.  
>Kevin pinched Ben's nipples, adding to the pleasure that Ben was experiencing making Ben's brain into liquid.<p>

Soon Lance deep throated Ben, making him screamed as the suction became stronger and the precum leak more.  
>Kevin started grinding into Ben making him kneel on the couch and then unzipped his own pants.<br>Soon Ben couldn't take it anymore in which Kevin kissed him as he came hard in Lance's mouth.  
>His scream muffled as his hips rocked from his orgasm and Kevin made Ben swallow his cock.<br>Ben sucked the thick cock with hunger and greedily swallowed Kevin's essence once Kevin climaxed.

**End of Lime Scene :/**

Lance sucked him clean as he redid the boxers and jeans.  
>Soon air was an issue and Ben released Kevin's cock, panting hard.<br>Kevin was just panting with a smile on his face and pleasure filling his system.  
>Ben was placed on the couch as both wolves decided to make dinner with the groceries.<br>Ben only had one thought before he fell asleep from this blissful experience.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

**Yah another chapter done. WOW that took alot out of me.  
>Well I hope you liked this chapter. I don't like Julie since she's just like Gwen BLEAH!.<br>Maybe next chapter you'll find out who wanted to adopt Kevin and Lance before Ben came around hee hee.**


	4. Dinner and a Flashback

**Dinner and a Flashback**

**Sorry for the wait, but a surprise is here.  
>My internet was down for 2 days and I almost lost it!<br>You'll meet the girl who wanted to adopt Kevin and Lance.  
>Plus Ben will see how much of a handful they can be.<br>Hee Hee :) Also I don't own the song Just a Little Bit by Kids of 88**

Ben felt a rough hand cup his face in which he started purring and nuzzled it affectionately.  
>He yawned cutely as he woke up smelling different delicious foods and seeing Kevin.<p>

" You're finally awake. I thought I had to perform CPR on you."

" That's an excuse to make out with me, besides I'm hungry."

" Well let's eat before it gets cold."

Ben got up and stretched as he was lead into the kitchen.  
>Lance just finished placing the freshly cooked food on the table.<br>It was roast beef sliced up, steamed potatoes,carrots and a mixed berry pie.  
>Ben sat down as Kevin served a large amount of food onto his plate.<p>

When they had full plates, dinner started which was quiet for the most part.  
>Ben was amazed that they could cook and it really showed in the food.<br>He let out noises of approval as he ate the food happily.

" Wow this is really good! Where did you learn how to cook?"

" Paradox taught us the basics, the rest we learned from cooking shows and magazines he would have."

" Except for that one time you tried to make caramel and totally killed the stove."

" HEY! If you wouldn't have been distracting me, the caramel apples would have been perfect."

" Well actually I wanted to thank you Benji for putting that ho in her place."

" Well I just wanted her to leave before the both of you attacked her."

" Still I'm honored you accepted us so quickly even though we barely met."

" I'd hate to imagine you being with someone you couldn't stand. Paradox said there was a girl that wanted to adopted you both."

Kevin and Lance growled loudly, bending the forks in their hands.

" Oh was she really that bad?"

" You have no idea what true evil is."

" Benji, she is one of those spoiled rich girls used to getting whatever she wanted. Unfortunately she wanted us as a toy basically. I'll never forget that day she came in."

_'FlashBack Starting Now'_

_Kevin and Lance were in the cage working out as usual. The bell chimed signaling a new customer. Angry hisses and growls filled the building.  
>Paradox was opening the door trying to calm the other animals as a young woman entered the room. She had right blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes.<br>**(Yes Gwenevere is the girl who wanted to adopt them, but she didn't get to! :)**__. She had this smug, spoiled vibe to her since she came from a rich family._

_" Hello Gwenevere. I'm surprised to see you here."_

_" Well I figured why not get a rare pet to show off my wealth. Oh those two look perfect, what are they?"_

_" Kevin and Lance are loboans or alien werewolves of a rare breed. Kevin is an osmosian loboan hybrid while Lance is a loboan dragon hybrid."_

_" Oh they both sound hot. I'll take them both."_

_" Now now they must approve of you first if you want to adopt them."_

_She shrugged as neared their cage. Both wolves growled lowly as she came to them._

_The lust in her blue eyes made them uncomfortable and her attitude ruined any chance. The cage door opened allowing her inside. She went up to Lance who was growling louder as she cornered him. She trailed her hand on his face traveling down to his chest when she screamed as her face was clawed! Kevin clawed her as his eyes became yellow with rage. She got out of it quickly as Paradox closed it. Kevin and Lance barked and snapped viciously while Gwenevere used her small mirror to see the marks on her face._

_" Feisty and wild to keep anyone away. I'll be back once my face is healed up!"_

_She walked out of the pet shop in which all the animals were relieved. Paradox was glad she didn't try to sue him for assault and damage. He turned to see the two still angry and hoped that someone would be able to tame them._

_'End of Flashback!'_

" That was two months ago and we haven't seen her since."

" Well I'm glad she didn't try to sue Paradox just to get you two."

Kevin and Lance nodded before they saw two picture frames near the door.  
>One showed a 10 year old with Gwen and his grandfather in front of an RV.<br>The second one showed teenage Ben and Gwen and his grandfather in front of Ben's car.

" Cute pictures Benji, your family?"

" The girl is my twin cousin Gwen. She's training with my grandma Verdona to control her mana powers."

" So you're part anodite? I assume you can't use mana like she does. So who's the older man?"

" That's my grandfather. He...passed away awhile ago. He asked me in a letter to get a pet as his last request."

" I'm glad you showed up otherwise that vile girl would have gotten us."

" I'm glad to. Dinner was great now I need to shower before dessert. I don't know why, but I always do so behave!"

Ben got up and walked into the master bedroom to shower the dirt from todays activities.  
>Kevin and Lance grinned evilly as they quickly gathered the dishes and washed them instantly.<br>Lance grabbed the bag full of his stuff and placed them in one of the rooms.  
>Then he placed the one full of Kevin's stuff and placed it in the room across from it.<p>

Kevin grabbed the pie and followed Lance to the master bedroom.  
>Ben's clothes flew onto the bedroom floor unaware of his two pets.<br>His green boxers landed on Kevin's face, making him inhale the sweet and intoxicating scent of Ben while Lance just rolled his eyes.  
>Ben plugged his Ipod into the speakers he had in his bathroom. He always listened to music when he showered.<p>

He had it programmed to replay one song Just a Little Bit by Kids of 88.  
>He got the water temperature right and started moving to the beat as the song started.<br>He sighed as the warm water soothed his muscles as started to use the shower gel.  
>It was a honey and milk scented gel which filled the room with the sweet scent.<p>

The door was open as the smell made Kevin and Lance shake as their ears and tail grew.  
>Soon they stripped and entered the bathroom unknown to their sweet and cute owner.<br>The shower curtain was a clear see through plastic one giving the two wolves a nice, live show.  
>Ben was washing his hair as the water washed the sweet soap sud off his toned and slim body.<br>As the water rinsed his hair, Ben shrieked as the curtain was pulled away trying to cover himself.  
>He had one hand over his crotch while the other was making a shooing notion.<p>

" No need to cover what we've already seen."

" Leave at once! This is my shower and you're my pets now go!"

" You should have locked the door if you wanted privacy."

**'Waring a Lime Ahead! Skip to next bold line if you don't like this!'**

Ben felt his face turn red as Kevin grabbed him and kissed him hard.  
>Lance stepped behind Ben and started massaging his back<br>Kevin released Ben's mouth to trace his jawline and latch onto his neck finding different sensitive spots.  
>Lance kneaded the tense muscles then went lower to his hips, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingertips.<p>

Ben leaned his head back as he kept his eyes closed from the sensations.  
>He gasped as he was pushed onto all fours roughly onto the tub.<br>Good thing it was a spacious bath otherwise it would be very cramped.  
>Ben was face to face with Lance's cock when he felt a think finger enter him slowly.<p>

He was about to protest when the huge cock was forced past his lips.  
>Ben's felt his jaw ache from the size, hoping it wouldn't break.<br>He started sucking while looking up seeing those gray eyes glaze with lust.  
>He felt hands grab his wet hair as Lance started to thrust slowly.<p>

Another finger entered him and started moving inside, making the soft muscles clench and tighten.  
>He moaned as the fingers hit his prostate, making him try to make the fingers go deeper.<br>He unconsciously sucked harder as Lance tightened his grip slightly as he thrusted faster into his mouth.  
>Ben couldn't think as he felt Kevin's cock under his as Kevin's tail started to stroke them both along with the fingers.<p>

Lance purred as he enjoyed Ben's tight mouth swallow his cock.  
>Ben came as he screamed his release onto the shower floor.<br>His scream was muffled, the vibration made Lance release as well.  
>Ben swallowed as he felt release all over his stomach and shower floor.<p>

Both wolves picked him and wash him along with them.  
>The water was turned off as all three exited the bathroom.<br>Kevin and Lance dried themselves and then dried Ben's body and hair.  
>First Ben was placed in the middle of the big soft bed.<p>

Kevin laid on the left side wile Lance laid on the right side.  
>The sheets were pulled over them as they fell asleep.<br>Ben was asleep happy he adopted Kevin and Lance.  
>Both wolves were happy to be with a kind and caring person.<br>The pie from dinner sat on the dresser forgotten until tomorrow for a snack hee hee.


	5. Meeting the Competition Bastion Hawk

**Meet the Competition Bastion Hawk**

**Sorry, but writer's block almost killed me.  
>This chapter will include another person after Ben.<br>He is an original character so enjoy :)**

The morning sun rose on the home of Ben Tennyson and his two new pets.  
>He yawned as he felt two arms wrapped around him tightly and possessively.<br>He blushed as he remembered last nights events with dinner and the shower.  
>He wiggled his way out as he went to his closet and grabbed a green robe.<br>He went downstairs and made some coffee and some breakfast items.  
>He went to the door to find the paper and a very fine paper envelope.<br>It was sandy brown detailed with a wax seal of a hawk sealing the letter.  
>He opened it as it was on rose colored and scented paper written in black ink.<p>

_'Dearest Benjamin,_

_As you know I am holding a charity ball at my mansion to raise money to help provide medicine to poor children.  
>Here is your invitation to the ball. I know you donate money every year and I look forward to seeing you there.<br>Formal wear and I can't wait!_

_Sincerely Bastion Hawk ;D'_

_'Great another ball which means another attempt of him trying to seduce me. I swear he's worse than Morning Star!'_

Ben thought as he shuddered in disgust at the very thought of him near him.  
>Bastion Hawk was a rich snob and a plumber, the same age as Ben which sucks.<br>He was in doubt a huge cocky, ass of a man thinking he could get anything.  
>A spoiled brat is a kind way of saying it, but he never left Ben alone.<p>

Ever since Ben saved him from an alien attack, the man wouldn't leave him be.  
>Ben has no attraction to him, but still the man sends him cards and stuff on Valentine's Day and his birthday.<br>Uh oh he had a huge problem here besides the fact he could end up with unwanted hickies.  
>If Kevin and Lance came and met Bastion, it would a massacre on a world wide news scale.<p>

Paradox said he can't leave them alone and also they don't have a mate on record.  
>He was brought out of his thoughts by Kevin's lips on his neck and Lance's mouth on his.<br>Lance then moved his mouth to his neck and growled at the robe covering the soft skin.

" Hey easy. Didn't you get enough last night."

Ben gasped as the invitation was snatched by Kevin who began reading it with interest.  
>He went to get it only to moan as Lance brought his back to his chest and started groping him.<br>Ben felt himself become hard from the light touches, but met with angry dark brown eyes.

" Who the hell is Bastion Hawk?"

" He's a spoiled rich man who's a plumber. I saved him during a mission and since then he's been stalking me. He's throwing a charity ball to help poor children get medicine."

" Sounds more like a expensive plan to get you into his bed Benji."

" I know one of the rules is that I can't leave you guys alone. It looks like you have to be my dates for the ball."

" Well bro looks like we're going to a party with all the snooty people of Bellwood."

" First we have to get you two tuxedos since it's formal AND you must behave or no treats!"

" The only treat worth losing is you Benji and we don't plan on losing you to anyone."

So Ben was able to shower alone this time and took his boyfriends to the mall for shopping.  
>It took two hours to shop since Kevin and Lance kept growling at people for looking at Ben.<br>Once the tuxedos were paid for, they went home and Ben tried to teach them how to behave properly.  
>Soon it was time to go and Ben was just finishing with his tie and hair to finish his outfit.<p>

He bought a black tuxedo with a green shirt and tie with black shoes.  
>Kevin and Lance came down trying to tie their ties. Ben sighed as he helped them fix it.<br>Kevin had an all black tuxedo look, but he pulled it off nicely with his charm.  
>Lance's was gray with a white shirt and tie to match his ensemble.<p>

Soon they got into Ben's car and drove outside of Bellwood into a rich and private neighborhood.  
>They came to a lavish mansion with a hawk shaped fountain and a checkpoint gate for security.<br>Once the car was taken by the valet, the three were lead inside into the huge ballroom.  
>A crystal chandelier hung in the center as men and women in expensive clothes stood around chatting and drinking.<p>

So far Kevin and Lance behaved as people greeted Ben and he introduce them as his boyfriends which they were congratulated.  
>Soon Ben was wandering by himself while Kevin tried the different foods and Lance was testing the different wines displayed.<br>Ben laughed as he saw Lance trying to open a bottle of champagne only to make it fly through the room and land in the punch bowl.  
>Ben felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to see the host of this ball, Bastion Hawk had on a red and black tuxedo with red gloves.<br>He had short black hair neatly trimmed, normal skin tone to accent his bright blue eyes and the top of his head reached Ben's chin.

**(He looks exactly like Ethan Hawk, the character played by Tom Cruise in the Mission Impossible films and he has the looks from the second movie which makes him really hot for a guy his age. Also I heard Tom Cruise is short which makes Ben taller than him. I hope I made this clear for you.) **

" Hello Ben. I'm really glad you came tonight and alone I see."

He purred making Ben mentally gag at his comment.

" I see this will help the children have medicine and I'm glad to help out."

" Well children are the future. Now why don't take you somewhere private and show how grateful I am."

Ben felt like smacking this man, but he didn't want to cause a scene and give the wolves a reason to start trouble.  
>Ben knew this guy could take him in a fight since he changed his shirt once in front of Ben and WOW! His body was ripped nicely for a rich guy.<br>Ben tried not to think about it as Bastion pulled Ben against his body and weird no one seemed to notice or were too drunk to care.  
>Ben trembled in fear and disgust as he felt something hard against his leg and the hot breathe against his ear.<br>Bastion started to nibble on Ben's ear, giving it a long lick and whispered in a husky voice.

" Stop resisting and I'll bring you to a new level of pleasure you've never imagined."

" IF YOU DON'T RELEASE BEN THEN YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN BEYOND MEASURE!"

Bastion stepped back as Kevin and Lance appeared on each side of Ben growling lowly at Bastion.  
>Bastion snorted as he examined the two before him seeing them as no threat and unaware of what they really are.<p>

" Just because you have alot of money doesn't give you the right to go around touching people who are with someone."

" There's no way Ben would waste his time with either of you."

" Mind your attitude prick! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

" You two Mongrels have no clue of who I am and what power I possess!"

As if things weren't bad enough, someone else decided to join in.

" Hey what's going on here... Kevin, Lance?"

Both wolves growled as they saw the one person they never wanted to see ever.

"Gwenevere."


	6. Beware the Unknown

**Beware the Unknown**

" Forgive my rudeness this is my twin cousin Gwenevere. For you see she has no manners."

Gwenevere checked out Ben who was still in shock from her resemblance to his cousin Gwen.

_'He has a perfect tan, amazing hair, nicely toned figure. Typical of an uke and yet he's with the two hottest guys ever!'_

Gwenevere thought as she noticed her cousin was staring at the brunette as well.

" So this is the Ben you've been pining about cousin? I can see why he's very cute."

" Since when are my love interests any of your business? Forgive me Benny for my cousin's remarks."

" It's fine. I thought me and my cousin Gwen were odd, but you've proven me wrong tonight."

" Always a charmer aren't you? I can assure you that I am much better for you than these mongrels."

" Watch your tongue priss!"

" I thought this was suppose to help starving children and yet you haven't donated anything yet for it."

" Finally someone pointed this out fact and I'm glad!"

Everyone became silent as another person entered the room with such a regal aura to him.  
>People made way for the the newcomer was clearly annoyed from the argument forming.<br>He was a tall man in his fifties with long black hair in a low ponytail making him look young for his age.  
>His sea green eyes looked like an angry ocean which stood out from his pale skin.<br>He was in a black and white suit with matching dress shoes with black and white dress gloves.  
>Ben saw Bastion and Gwenevere pale as the older man came their way without hesitation.<p>

**( The Voice for him is Virgil from the Mighty Max series and Shere Kahn from the Jungle Book films that was voiced by the late and great Tony Jay. I know it fits his character perfectly and message me if you're confused.)**

" Father what are you doing here?"

" I was told that you were about to start a fight so I came to see what the reason was and now I see why."

His gaze went from Bastion to Ben who lightly blushed from the gaze.  
>He went went to Ben and held out his hand to greet him properly.<p>

" Forgive my son for his callous attitude. I am Virgil Hawk his father and you're the famous Ben Tennyson."

" Yes I am. I didn't know that you were here and I was about to make a donation."

Ben said as he shook the man's hand, but felt something different about him.  
>His aura felt familiar, but where is more the question right now at the moment.<p>

" I figured my son and niece were going to already, but now would be a good time as ever."

Bastion and Gwenevere brought out their check books and began writing checks.  
>Ben had his already set as the butler came with the box and Ben placed it inside.<br>Soon everyone donated and then the party started again with lively chatter.  
>Kevin and Lance kept their guard up and watched Virgil very closely for he seemed to hiding something as well.<p>

" I noticed you're wife isn't here Mr. Hawk."

" My dear Lily passed away several years ago from cancer."

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything since I don't keep up with current events."

" That's alright no harm done. Forgive me, but you remind me of her so much. She looked just like you only with long hair and more femininity to her. She will always be the love of my life."

Kevin and Lance were snickering from the comment while Ben just blushed from embarrassment.

" Now I see why my son is so drawn to you. You remind him of his mother. Well I have guests to attend to and I hope to see you soon Ben."

With that Virgil left leaving Bastion and them to their previous conversation which was the reason he came out at all.

" Sorry about that, he is right about you Ben."

" That was a surprise cousin since he never comes out to these parties like before."

" That may be true, but Ben is taken by us so if you mind just stay away."

" Watch yourselves for I won't give up without a fight! I will have Benjamin and my cousin will have both you mongrels!"

Bastion left to his own affairs and getting some refreshments.  
>Ben left to get some punch when Gwenevere came as well.<p>

" The answer is no and why won't you take the hint. Kevin and Lance don't like you and will never like you."

" I don't believe they like you at all as they claim. I'm way better for them and can provide more and besides they're playing hard to get."

" I thought being clawed by Kevin would set you straight, but all the money to cover a hideous scar caused by your stupidity is a waste to me."

Gwenevere huffed as she left to mingle while Ben giggled at her reaction and how he fared against her.  
>He gasped as he felt Kevin and Lance hug him on both sides and sniff him hungrily.<p>

" We heard what you said and I thought we couldn't love you more than we do now."

" I knew you were the one. No matter what happens, we'll get through it now why don't we stuff some of the food here and then go home."

Ben sighed as he started to make a plate while the two wolves stuffed their pockets.  
>Ben kept telling them tuxedos weren't designed for that purpose, but they didn't listen.<br>Meanwhile Bastion went to his room and made sure it was locked as he passed a portrait of Ben hanging on the wall.  
>He went to his desk to find his silver locket resting in it's box shaped like a heart next to medallion with a hawk and tiger emblem engraved on it.<br>He opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair, bright green eyes and a slim figure standing next to Virgil, both smiling and holding a young Bastion.

_'So this Ben is the one that haunts your dreams. I can see why.'_

" I know, but with those two wolves near him, how can I get him for myself?"

_'It's very simple, just stop resisting me and I can help you achieve what you desire. You can't change your blood no matter what you do Bastion.'_

Bastion looked into the mirror on the wall only to see a pair of glowing blue eyes.

**You're probably wondering who he's talking to.  
>Well you'll find out later on which will shock you.<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter for more will come.  
><strong>


	7. Research

**Research**

As the party came to a close, Ben and his wolves made their way home from the lavish mansion.  
>Everyone couldn't stop talking about Ben and his encounters with Bastion and Gwenevere.<br>Also how he came with two extremely hot guys that just appeared out of nowhere.  
>Kevin drove them home since Ben fell asleep as soon as he entered the passenger side.<br>Soon they arrived and Kevin carried the passed out Ben into the house.

Lance was thinking about something that irked him since the party.  
>The aura Bastion's father gave off irked him greatly since they met him.<br>He felt it somewhere before, but it seemed impossible for it came from a rare animal.  
>Kevin noticed his brother acting differently and hoped everything was alright.<p>

" Is something wrong?"

" Bastion's father gave off a weird aura. I swear I felt it before."

" If he was a creature, we would have sensed something already."

" Still we need to make sure we don't lose Ben to that prick. I'll be up soon I need to check something real quick."

Kevin just nodded as he carried Ben to the master bedroom.  
>No surprise the room had green walls and black floor tiles.<br>The master bed had black pillows with silk green sheets.  
>Kevin removed the clothing off Ben until he was bare.<p>

He pulled the sheets back and placed Ben in the center.  
>Soon he stripped himself down as well and sniffed Ben.<br>He growled as Bastion's stench was on him so he needed to remove it.  
>To put his own scent on Ben for all to know and back off at all times.<p>

He licked and sucked the soft skin of Ben's neck and ears pleased with the soft sleepy moans.  
>Kevin licked Ben's face and glad he didn't have any facial hair which aroused him greatly.<br>Kevin licked his way down Ben's soft body until he came to Ben's nether regions.  
>Kevin slowly licked from base to tip making Ben moan wildly which didn't help.<p>

He wanted to take Ben right here, ravage him, make him scream and writhe in pleasure until he couldn't handle it.  
>He had to wait until mating season to mate with him, but that means he and Lance will have to turn him.<br>Would Ben accept and become a loboan like them and be with them for all eternity?  
>Kevin knew he and his brother couldn't live without him and since Ben adopted them, they didn't him with anyone else.<p>

He would worry about this in the morning right now he'll just tease Ben and hopefully it will stop his cravings.  
>Meanwhile Lance was searching in his duffel bag for a certain item he kept with him at all times for situations such as this..<br>Soon he removed a thick book with a thick leather cover that had a wolf emblem branded into it, it was black with the emblem green and gray.  
>He flipped through the pages carefully since the pages were aged as well, but intact after all this time and what it went through.<br>Soon he came to a page of an ancient creature thought to be extinct after all there are hunters who would go to great lengths to find one.  
>It showed a drawing of a bipedal tiger with wings of a bird with talon feet and huge claws ready to pounce at anything.<p>

_'A Gryphor is an ancient creature of legend that resembles an animal that walks on two feet with the wings and talon feet of an eagle.  
>Common ones are lions, wolves, leopard, snow leopard, cheetahs, panthers, horses and such. Tiger ones are rare especially white tigers.<br>These creatures are very territorial and once they imprint on a potential mate, they will kill anything that tries to stop them in gaining what they want.  
>They have no mating season in which they can mate anytime and will steal a mate from another unless they are challenged.<em>

_One thing is certain is that no one knows if they have a human form to conceal their animal forms like most shape shifters.  
>If they didn't have a human form then how is it no one has ever seen one flying or running around.<br>Also no one knows where they live or hide since most animals have dens and caves to sleep in or store food.  
>They eat fruit, vegetables and plenty of meat to sate their large appetites and very rare for them to eat humans.<em>

_Their offspring usually results in 4 to 6 babies and most likely the females give birth, but their pregnancy is based on what animal the Gryphor is mixed with.  
>No one has ever been able to capture one or at least gain a picture of it to show they existed at one point.<br>So far no weapons have been successful on killing these monsters, but the best guess is to use silver bullets.  
>Enhanced senses, strength, hearing, sight and abilities make them impossible to spot and can only be seen when going for the final blow.<br>For none survive long enough due to their vicious nature, but otherwise they are viewed as calm creatures.'_

_'I wonder if Bastion and his father are Gryphors? That does explain why Bastion wants Ben, but they didn't show any sign unless they have no idea of what they are. Still we need to stay on guard and mating season is coming.'_

Lance thought as he placed the book on top of the duffel bag knowing no one would ever try to steal it.  
>He closed the door as he walked up to the master bedroom reminding him to put a sign up.<br>He saw Kevin and Ben sleep with their arms around each other with content smiles on their faces.  
>Lance smiled as he striped to just his boxers and got in bed as well to nuzzle Ben's soft hair and breathe in the sweet scent.<br>As they slept comfortably unaware that a winged creature was watching the black and green mansio_n_ anger filled eyes before taking off in the night.


	8. For Your Own Protection Part 1

**For Your Protection Part 1**

**I'm sorry about the lack of updates.  
>I just read the latest chapter in Another Bevin Play List.<br>It inspired me to write this chapter although the ending made me cry.**

The morning sun slowly rises as Ben and his pet wolves were sleeping.  
>Kevin woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes smiling at Ben. sleeping<br>He slowly got out of the warm bed, not to disturb Ben when he noticed Lance was gone.  
>He found a note on the pillow and read it quietly as Ben cuddled up to him.<p>

_'Dear Kevin,  
>Don't freak out when you find me gone.<br>I have gone to do some research and will be back later with supplies.  
>Mating season is coming in 1 month and I feel you should explain to Ben.<br>Lance.'_

Kevin nodded as he placed the note on the nightstand and left the room.  
>He went to the ground floor and went to the room where his duffel bag was.<br>He unzipped it and searched for something very important he had stashed for awhile.  
>He removed a long black robe and then removed a small black bag with a drawstring.<p>

He slipped on the robe and removed the contents from the black velvet bag.  
>On the bed layed green leather, green jewels and gold tags in separate pieces.<br>He placed some headphones on and started his Ipod as he began to work on something for Ben.  
>Ben woke up with a slight headache from the alcohol he consumed last night.<p>

He looked to find his lovely wolves gone which explains why the bed was less warm.  
>He stretched his sore muscles and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.<br>He opened the fridge to find the plate he brought home from the party and lots of shrimp.

_'I have to make sure to keep shrimp handy around here.'_

Ben thought as he pulled a package of meat, frozen french fries and onion rings, a pickle, mustard and bread rolls.  
>He closed the fridge and placed the items on the counter to cook for their lunch today since he woke up hungry.<br>He grabbed a pot and opened the package to reveal thick cut and very juicy strips of pastrami ready to make.  
>He emptied the meat package into the pot and turn on the gas stove to cook it, seeing the juice begin to form.<p>

As it cooked, Ben sliced up the pickle into long slices and cut the bread rolls in half with a bread knife.  
>He turned on the oven and placed the french fries and onion rings on a tray and put it in the oven to bake.<br>With that done, he looked around the house to find his wolves were missing at the present moment.  
>He found the door to one of the rooms locked and assumed Kevin was in there due to the music playing.<p>

He glanced at the note Lance left and went to the room across the one Kevin was in.  
>He saw Lance's duffel bag and wondered where the gray wolf went to at this hour.<br>He saw the thick gray leather book and admired the detail on the wolf emblem.  
>He took it and went to the kitchen table and started to read it as he timed the lunch.<p>

Soon Kevin was finished with his project and was proud of himself for the hard work he did himself.  
>It was a green, jewel studded collar he made for Ben to go with the ones they had with them.<br>Two gold tags hung from it with the first one engraved with Ben's name stating he was property of Kevin and Lance.  
>The second one had his address written in-case he was lost which was highly unlikely to happen.<p>

Meanwhile Ben was engrossed with the book unaware of what it was and loved the detail.  
>It had information on all different mythical creatures and aliens he never seen or heard of.<br>Soon he went to remove the fries and onion rings from the oven and place them in a plastic basket like in restaurants.  
>He turned the heat off and checked to see if the pastrami meat was done and ate a thick strip.<p>

He smiles as he placed an ample amount onto each bread roll as the bread soaked up the juice.  
>Once the food was ready to serve, he returned to reading upon the page Lance was reading last night.<br>Kevin stretched and wiped the sweat off him from the work, even though it was only for an hour.  
>He came out of the room to smell pastrami, onion rings, fries and something else he didn't like.<p>

Ben's fear and shock filled the room and Kevin charged to the kitchen to find Ben cowering in the corner of the kitchen from Lance.  
>Lance's aura was filled with anger and animal instinct and he was in his halfway form growling dangerously.<br>He had a short muzzle filled with sharp teeth, his ears wolf like laid back as he growled at Ben.  
>His fur ran down like a mane to his back and his arms were bigger with his claws out like spikes.<p>

His legs were wolf like and his tail was like a reptile with fur swaying low, side to side.  
>Kevin shifted into his halfway form as well and stood in front of Ben, growling at Lance to calm down.<br>Bend found these forms more frightening than their true forms and that's saying something.  
>He noticed that Lance had two horns coming out of his head like a bull ready to gore something.<p>

**( Kevin's voice as a wolf is his mutated voice from Ultimate Alien season 1 and Lance's sounds the same only a deeper tone.)**

" What are you doing? This is Ben, why are you scaring him?"

" He was reading the book! Where were you, you're suppose to watch him!"

" I was getting the gift ready before I had to explain to him moron!"

" You're the moron!"

" I could interrupt here, what's going on and what's with this book?"

" Benji we have to talk to you about something."


	9. For Your Own Protection Part 2

**For Your Own Protection Part 2**

" I'm sorry about reading the book. I didn't know."

" Listen Ben remember what Paradox said about me and Lance not having mates."

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" Our mating season is coming up in 1 month and we both have decided to choose you as our mate."

" Wait what? This seems sudden, why me though?"

" Like we said before, you're sweet, kind and such a beautiful creature. There's another reason why Lance scared you."

" Before you adopted us, Paradox had us go around looking for any creatures that didn't have homes or were causing trouble. Me and Kevin have the same father, different mothers though."

" So you're dad was a loboan, Kevin's mom was an osmosian and your mom was a dragon?"

" Very good boy, you see this book is the only thing we have left of our father and it's very old. He use to be a hunter until he was killed on a mission. He didn't hunt them for sport, he would find them and record them in this journal here. He met Paradox after saving him and Paradox wanted to help mythical creatures from extinction. So our father would help find them and either have Paradox train them for people to adopt or have the plumbers help them return home. He didn't kill any of them unless they were attacking people on purpose. He dated both our mothers at the same time and didn't have the heart to break up with either one so all three were a couple. Our mothers died after they gave birth and our father took care of us and trained us until he died. Paradox took us in since our father helped him with the pet shop. Since our mating season is coming, our urges are getting harder to control and being around you makes it harder."

" Long story short, your scent is making our lust and hormones rise. I could have raped you right here and not be able to stop myself. Also it doesn't help you're walking around naked."

Ben raised an eyebrow before he looked down and blushed for he was naked!  
>Kevin released a lust filled growl as Ben tried to cover himself quickly.<br>He grabbed the table cloth and made a toga which caused two loud whines from the wolves.

" I made lunch before all this happened. Pastrami and fries anyone?"

" Lunch sounds good. Although I would rather lick your whole body with just my tongue."

Ben just shuddered as he went to serve the food leaving Lance more frustrated and Kevin thinking about covering Ben with whipped cream.  
>They ate quietly except for Lance's tail teasing Ben's cock under the table until Kevin stepped on it.<br>Lance growled at Kevin for hurting his tail and Ben didn't understand until Kevin did it to him.  
>Once the food was cleared, Ben was pushed into the living and Kevin placed something around Ben's neck.<br>Ben ran his fingers to feel leather and jewels and was confused by the item around his neck.

" I made it myself now you have a collar like me and Lance."

Ben looked at Kevin and saw the black collar with a gold tag that read Kevin Levin around the wolf's neck.  
>He looked at Lance who had a gray collar with a gold tag that read Lance Lavigne on Lance's neck.<br>Ben became nervous for both wolves eyes burned lust and need aimed solely at him.

" Relax Benji, we won't mate until next month, but there are ways to help us relieve the urges."

" We'll lead you and all you have to do is just have to relax and enjoy."

**Juicy Scene Starting Now!**

Kevin grabbed Ben and kissed him hard, coaxing him with his tongue.  
>Ben sighed as he opened his mouth and tongue battled with Kevin.<br>Lance growled as he pulled the table cloth off Ben and removing his shirt and shorts revealing his throbbing cock.  
>Kevin let the black robe fall to the ground to reveal himself in all his nude glory.<p>

Kevin removed his mouth and turned Ben to face Lance who pushed him onto his hands and knees.  
>Kevin raised Ben's hips and took Ben into his mouth gently sucking and tasting him.<br>Ben stared at the large sheath before him looking up to see Lance guiding one of his hands towards it.  
>Ben couldn't think since his cock was being sucked so he gripped Lance's cock and began to jerk him off.<p>

Lance groaned from the action and soon the organ came out dripping with clear precum.  
>Ben was shocked by the size wondering how would it fit inside him?<br>He didn't want Lance to be mad at him so he tentatively licked the tip.  
>Ben was startled when Lance grabbed his head and moved closer fearing he did something wrong.<p>

" Relax sweet one it feels good."

Ben gasped as he felt a thick finger slid inside him with ease in a circle.  
>Lust filled Ben's thoughts as he grabbed Lance's hips and started sucking him hard.<br>Kevin inserted another finger as Ben moaned around Lance's thick cock.  
>Lance started to lick and mark Ben's hips while Kevin added another finger and aimed for his prostate.<p>

Ben moaned louder as Kevin finger fucked him roughly while sucking his cock harder.  
>The only thing heard in the house was sucking noises and moans from the three occupants.<br>Lance felt the end coming so he reached down and pinched Ben's nipples in which Ben screamed around his cock as he came into Kevin's mouth.  
>Lance came after from the vibrations and patted Ben's head as he was sucked clean by Ben's hot mouth.<p>

Ben came up for air only to be turned and faced with Kevin's monster cock.  
>Ben didn't even touch Kevin as the organ came out with ease ready to go.<br>Once he calmed down, he took Kevin in his mouth noting to himself Kevin was bigger than Lance.  
>Ben moaned as he felt Lance's tongue slid into his entrance and became hard quick as Lance started jerking him off.<br>Kevin grabbed Ben's head and started to skull fuck him to feel Ben's hot mouth surround his cock.

_'This is so hot and yet I want to feel their cocks in me already. I don't think I'll last long enough'_

Ben's last thought as he saw nothing, but white as pleasure overloaded his body again.  
>He thanked whatever god brought him and the wolves together for a reason and didn't regret it.<br>Soon he came again for the second time that day and enjoyed Kevin's cum this time.

**End of Juicy Scene :/**

Ben panted as he was brought back onto his feet feeling more dizzy than before.  
>Kevin and Lance held him up with grins on their faces as their tails wrapped around his waist.<p>

" So this is what you've been up to Ben?"

" Now see dear this is why you should always knock before entering."

Ben's face was pale while Kevin and Lance growled and hid Ben behind them.  
>There in the doorway was Ben's cousin Gwen and his anodite grandma Verdona.<p> 


	10. Warning

**Warning**

Ben was trying to grab the table cloth to cover himself, but with Kevin and Lance's tail around his waist, it was difficult.  
>Verdona flicked her wrist and soon all three males were clothes properly for this situation.<br>Ben have on a fitted green t-shirt with green khakis with socks and shoes to match.  
>Kevin had a fitted black t-shirt and shorts with bare feet and Lance had a fitted gray t-shirt with gray shorts with bare feet.<p>

" Gwen! Grandma Verdona! What are you two doing here? I haven't seen any of you since the funeral how have you been?"

Ben said trying to lower the tension in the room that rose sharply since his cousin and grandma arrived.  
>Though Kevin and Lance stopped growling, they still glared at the two females seeing them as threats.<p>

" I know Ben, I missed you so much and you've grown alot since then. I never would have imagined you with loboans though."

Verdona replied as her nephew was heading toward the couch with the two wolves following behind in their true forms.

" I'm surprised you guys have time to visit."

Ben stated as he sat down with Kevin laying his head on Ben's lap.

Lance jumped on top of the couch looking like a tree lizard with his tail on Ben's shoulder.  
>Gwen took a seat on a recliner across from Ben and Verdona made a chair for herself as she sat down as well.<p>

" Well dear cousin when we heard you attended Bastion Hawk's party with two dates and you almost fought him, we had to go to the source which is you."

Gwen said as she watched the two wolves get closer to Ben who lightly petted the black wolf's head.

" Oh I'm sorry, the black wolf is Kevin Levin and the gray one behind me is Lance Lavigne. Kevin, Lance this is my twin cousin Gwen and my grandma Verdona."

Ben said as both wolves barely waived as they didn't want to move from Ben's warm body.

" Very cute names for them Ben. I didn't know you could adopt wild loboans."

Verdona stated as both wolves growled lowly before Ben petted them to calm down.

" Well I did adopt them from Paradox so technically they are pets. See he runs a pet shop outside of town and Grandpa Max asked me in a letter after he died for me to adopt a pet. So I went to the shop and wandered around until I came upon them."

Ben said as he smiled at the wolves who licked his face lovingly.

" They look dangerous Ben. I'm surprised they haven't attacked anyone."

Gwen pointed out only to receive intense glares from Kevin and Lance.

" Sorry Gwen, but it turns out Bastion has a twin cousin named Gwenevere. She looks exactly like you only with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
>She tried to adopt them 2 months ago, but they clawed her and she won't take the hint."<p>

" Well I'm glad you're safe and protected very well. Another reason why I came is to warn you about Bastion since he is a Gryphor."

" Wait how do you know he's a Gryphor?"

" Anodites can read and track energy so I was shocked to trace Gryphor energy to Bastion and his father."

" So far it looks like Bastion has imprinted on Ben which raises problems."

" We already knew that which is why we've already have a plan."

" And what would that be, growling and barking at him?"

" Gwen they are more than capable and Lance is part dragon which helps."

" You're human though Ben. If Bastion get you, you'll be turned into a Gryphor and we'll never see you again."

" We'll we beat that punk already. Me and Lance decided to make Benji here our mate."

" WHAT!"

" You idiot did you even ask Ben first?"

" Well I would have if you didn't scare him!"

" LISTEN! I don't want any more arguments so everyone calm down. You guys didn't have to ask, I want to be with you always."

" Ben wait a second! You just adopted them and they want to turn you into one of them. Once you're turned you can't go back to being the dweeb you are."

" Watch your mouth! How dare you talk about Benji like that! You have no right!"

" I should have known, you're just jealous because we're with Ben and not you!"

" Yeah right! Why would I care that my dweeb cousin is with two hot guys while I have none."

" That sounds jealous to me. With that grating voice of yours, I'm surprised zombies haven;t attacked you to make you shut up!"

" You dare challenge an Anodite? I can turn you both into fur rugs in a blink!"

" You'll never get the chance after we tear your apart and feed your bones to sharks!"

" ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! Gwendolyn apologize to your cousin!"

" WHAT! Why should I apologize?, they started it and Ben should have better control of them."

" We are guests in Ben's home. You're still mad because he has the watch and you don't. Plus your jealousy went up when you saw Kevin and Lance with Ben so don't deny it. Also if Ben didn't have any control of them, you would have been wounded badly even with me here. Didn't you promise Max that you and Ben would stop fighting and get along better?"

" You're right Grandma. Ben I'm sorry for insulting you and your boyfriends. I should have more respect."

" Thank you Gwen for that apology and I am sorry about my wolves. So let's get along for Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona's sake."

" Now that problem has been resolved, It's your choice Ben, but it seems you have already decided from what we saw earlier."

Ben was bright red as he tried to hide while Kevin and Lance just chuckled at his expression.  
>Gwen rolled her eyes obviously annoyed, but faltered at Kevin's glare.<p>

" Well I would offer to make dinner, but since it's been a long time why don't we go out to eat?"

" That sounds great! I wonder where we'll go?"

" Before we go anyway I want to see what human forms your wolves have Ben. I don't you go out with them in public like this."

" It doesn't matter what they look like Grandma. I love them no matter what."

Kevin and Lance were awed at their owners words and smiled.  
>They became human which surprised Verdona as she scanned their energy.<br>Gwen was trying not to drool, but Ben caught her looking at them and glared at her for it.

" Perfect human form for very attractive wolves. Are you two related by any chance?"

" Yes me and Lance are step brothers. Same dad, different mom."

" I thought you looked familiar. You Devin Levin's sons!

I met him before, very nice man and your mothers were delightful too. I was so sad when they passed away and I'm glad you are doing okay. Devin would tell me about all the creatures he would encounter."

" You knew our parents? I never knew they were friends with you?"

" Yes and I was also friends with Bastion's parents as well. What's scary is that Bastion's mother looked like Ben only a girl. Very sad she died of cancer several years ago."

" That is why we were worried since he would go after Ben because he reminds him of his mother."

" His father said that to. Still I have Kevin and Lance to protect me and I have the Ultramatrix."

" Too bad you can't use mana like Gwen here, it would really help out."

" We don't know that for sure Grandma. maybe his powers will unlock someday."

" Yes well until then let's go out to eat and we'll talk about this when we get back."


	11. Planning

**Planning**

**I know I know, It's been awhile since the last chapter.  
>Family drama happening to me right now which sucks very badly.<br>I'm in a sad and bad mood if that makes sense to any of you.  
>Well it's raining right now and rain usually cheers me up.<br>Not today though as everything went wrong today!  
>So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a nice day :**

High above in the mountains of Bellwood was the mansion of the deranged Bastion Hawk.  
>Bastion was working out in his personal gym trying to vent his anger and extra energy.<br>Ever since the party, he felt something snap inside after meeting Kevin and Lance.  
>He understood why his cousin and most people would want them, but Ben of all people?<p>

What exactly do they have that draws the sweet Ben toward them with no problem and not Bastion.  
>The answer was there simple as a letter, but Bastion doesn't have the patience to look for it.<br>Nothing major except the fact that his teeth became sharp and his nails got longer and sharper.  
>The staff he hired had gone into their rooms for the night and he was grateful for them being there.<p>

He grew up with them and made sure to keep them around for they were grateful as well.  
>Unlike his other rich friends who were vain, he treated the staff like people and not slaves.<br>That voice kept bothering him and he kept hoping it would go away if he worked out.

_"You can't get rid of me that easily. You're in heat and if you don't change, you'll cause major damage."_

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGE? IN HEAT? WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME!"

Bastion screamed as he went to his room passing the portrait of Ben and another portrait of himself near the bed as if watching.  
>He went inside his fancy bathroom, marble sinks,marble tile floor as and a roomy shower with gold facet handles and glass sliding doors.<br>He turned the taps to make the water cold as he stripped himself bare and jumped in as it poured like a steady stream against the tile.  
>The cold water made him hiss as it hit his overly hot body trying to cool him off his head and his body which was throbbing like mad.<p>

He hoped the cold water would make his problem go away, but it didn't help except make him growl like a wild animal ready to fight.  
>He sighed as started to stroke himself which he felt ashamed doing it himself, imagining it was Ben touching him instead.<br>He moaned and whimpered from the pleasure rising as felt his release coming and soon he came covering the shower wall.  
>Some of the heat went down, but still he showered and cleaned himself to feel fresh and try to take hi mind off these urges.<br>He walked into the room, making sure it was locked as he stared at the portrait of Ben with a smile on his attractive face.  
>He put a black robe on himself since he didn't want to wear clothes at the moment sensing the heat would flare up any time.<p>

_" As I stated before you need to unleash the beast within. You are a Gryphor and I am the only one who can help you."_

"A What? I must be going crazy I mean hearing a voice and I'm a creature it seems, HA!"

Bastion said as he stared into the portrait and traced the details carefully seeing why it cost so much.

_" You're not crazy Bastion. You are a Gryphor, a rare and powerful creature. I can help you get what you desire most, but only if you listen to me and me only. Now grab the pendant and wear it for it will help you in your plans."_

Bastion just shook his head as he reached for the tiger hawk pendant next to the silver locket.  
>The detail on it was amazing and both animals looked so real like if they were miniatures.<br>The tiger looked as if it were about to leap out into our world and roar to show it was in charge.  
>The hawk looked as if it would fly and carry Bastion away to so far off land free of stress.<p>

His mother gave it to him as a birthday present when he was 4 years old.  
>He was very close with his mother as he grew, but he kept his distance from his father.<br>When Lily passed away, Bastion was lost and focused his anger on his father.  
>He moved far away from his father as he grieved over his mother's death and barely kept in contact.<p>

It was stable now, but still he kept his father away since he blamed him for the death.  
>When Ben saved him that day, he knew he had to have him for himself like a rare treat.<br>He placed the pendant on and secured it before a blinding pain shot through him.  
>The pendant sank into the skin of the chest and a flash filled the room, making it shake.<p>

There stood Bastion with a tattoo of the pendant on his chest glowing in the darkness.  
>His eyes were glowing bright blue as he walked up to the portrait of himself with anger.<br>He roared as black claws formed and he slashed the it with one swipe, tearing it easily.  
>He returned to the portrait of Ben that smiled at him as he admired his claws and new power.<p>

" It's gone. The pain and anger is finally gone, but what is this feeling?"

Bastion asked as he saw the portrait's lips move, talking to him after being quiet all this time.

_" This is the power of the Gryphor that has been locked up after all this time. I will show you how to control it properly so when the time comes, nothing will stand in your way."_

Bastion grew an evil smile as he laughed maniacally as his room was filled with moonlight.


	12. Three Seals

**Three Seals**

**Hello there here is another chapter.  
>To clear up, Bastion hasn't become a Gryphor yet.<br>There are conditions he must complete in order to change.  
>So it's only a matter of time before he is the beast.<br>Just like the 66 seals that needed to break to unleash  
>Lucifer on the show Supernatural which is awesome.<br>So anyway just sit back watch with joy and horror!**

Bastion laughed as he felt this new power flow inside of him and he felt like nothing could stop him.  
>This however didn't go unnoticed as Kevin and Lance woke up sensing the power spike spread.<br>They carefully got out of bed to let Ben rest as they changed into some clothes and went downstairs.  
>Lance opened the book and searched for something while Kevin went to make a phone call.<br>It rang a bit before a sleepy Paradox answered it, dismissing the power spike as an earthquake.

" Oh it's you Kevin, is something wrong to call up at this hour."

" The first seal has been broken, we felt it just now."

" No it can't be. I thought all the Gryphors disappeared unless..."

" Yes Bastion Hawk is a Gryphor and so far he didn't know what he was. Looks like he knows his heritage now."

" Bastion? I was talking about his father since he is one and so was his mother."

" So it's a family of Gryphors then how is it we couldn't sense their energy?"

" Gryphors are rare and powerful creatures in which they can blend in with humans. Bastion's father must of had his abilities unlocked years ago and kept them hidden. When he met Lily, their blood mixed when they mated and Bastion is a hybrid which explains why he looks so human. You do know what will happen when all the seals are broken?"

" Yes, but I didn't think I would have to fight a Gryphor to keep Ben."

" Well you better hurry and make sure Ben is protected otherwise, he'll be mated with Bastion and you'll never see him again."

" Unless we mate with Ben and change him, that's the only way he can stop him."

" You know you have to wait, come by the shop tomorrow to prepare. I will do as I can to help."

Kevin thanked him before hanging up and went to see Lance reading the page about Gryphors.

" Find anything useful other than what Dad wrote?"

" Yes and it turns out that every Gryphor has three seals on their abilities to keep from overwhelming them. First Seal is Imprint. They must imprint on a potential mate. Second Seal is Awareness. Must acknowledge and accept they are a Gryphor."

" Fuck me in the ear, two seals have been broken already. Remember Ben said ever since he saved him on a mission, Bastion has been stalking him since. Plus just now he figured out what he is."

" Well this sucks and only one seal left for him until he becomes his true form. The Third and Final Seal is Marking. The Gryphor must mark his potential mate by either bite or claw mark. He'll be dead if he even thinks of trying anything on Ben!"

" I warned Paradox of what is going on and he said we should stop buy and get the supplies needed for the mating."

" This sucks we can't change him now."

" Yeah I know it's hard, but let's just make sure he can't get near this place."

From their duffel bags, the two wolves were putting charms and traps near the doors.  
>Kevin made sure the charms would only work on intruders and not Ben, his family which included his annoying cousin.<br>Lance was making barriers outside and inside the house using some stuff he gathered outside from earlier.  
>Once that was done, they carried both bags to the master bedroom.<p>

Ben was still asleep unaware of what was going on, but tomorrow everything would be explained.  
>The bags were placed in the closet and the book was set on the dresser after getting what info was inside.<br>The pie from the other day was still there so Kevin sniffed it and started to eat it so it wouldn't go to waste.  
>Lance went to use the restroom and Kevin sat next to Ben who rolled over to keep from waking up.<br>Kevin smiled at how cute Ben looked sleeping like a puppy curled up to keep warm.

'_You're too cute and sweet to be with that lunatic. You deserve only the best and you belong to us.'_

Kevin thought as he finished the pie and place the empty tin in the trash can.  
>He pulled back the covers and laid down to see Ben roll onto him and nuzzle his chest.<br>Kevin placed his fingers into Ben's hair and scratched his head lightly getting a soft purr.  
>Ben giggled in his sleep as he nuzzled him more and placed soft kisses on his bare chest.<p>

Kevin yawned before falling asleep on the now warm bed and dreamed about Ben mostly.  
>Most of them focused on what Ben would look like as a loboan and them having hot sex.<br>Then again Lance has dragon blood so what would that do to him other than make him rare?  
>Whatever form Ben would get, he would still be cute and the same time irresistible.<p>

Of course would this transformation unlock his anodite powers like Gwen said it could happen.  
>So far there are no records of an Anodite hybrid with any other animal, just pure-bloods.<br>Ben would be the first submissive Anodite Loboan Dragon hybrid and that made Kevin aroused.  
>Plus the children would be the first generation of this bloodline and be world famous.<p>

Children? Okay that was way too far ahead, right now just focus on Ben being safe.  
>Still some kids would be awesome, but maybe a litter of them would be a challenge even for Lance.<br>Lance walked in and smiled at the cute scene before laying near Ben and licked his neck.  
>The night was peaceful for the most part except for the fact that Bastion was outside in the forest near his home.<p>

Near the river was a huge deer that lay cut up and gutted violently on the soft grass.  
>Growls and the sound of ripping lead to Bastion kneeling on the ground in just a pair of shorts.<br>Fresh blood was splattered on his chest and his eyes were glowing brightly from the rush.  
>He was feasting on a deer leg, ripping the skin off and eating the tender, bloody meat.<p>

Being rich, Bastion has eaten every kind of animal prepared finely since he paid for it.  
>Eating raw deer meat would have made him sick, but being a Gryphor fixed that.<br>Now that his abilities were unlocked, his was satisfying his animal cravings just fine.  
>Only Ben would fix his urge to mate, but he needed to control his new powers to keep from hurting Ben.<p>

In his right hand was the still beating heart of the deer dripping blood from his hand onto the grass.  
>Once the leg was just a bone, he placed it near the body and started to feast on the juicy heart.<br>He swallowed it and licked the blood off his hand and lips with a sharp toothy grin like a shark.  
>Soon he roared and shook as wings appeared on his back covered in blood as they shot out.<p>

The wings were covered in bronze-brown feathers tipped with red giving them a majestic look like a cool eagle.  
>The wings moved and stretched as they lifted Bastion off the ground gently to work them out for the first time.<br>Bastion went to the river to help clean the blood off the feathers and made sure the muscles were in place.  
>Once clean, he began feasting again on the deer meat until he was full and made sure his body was devoid of blood.<br>He sniffed the air to find some animals coming near his area drawn by the scent of the blood and the pile of remains.  
>He snorted and flew back to his mansion as the leftovers of the deer were taken away from other forest creatures<p> 


	13. Preparations and a Visit

**Preparations and a Visit**

The morning sun rose to start a brand new day and only 3 weeks until mating season begins.  
>Ben woke up to see Kevin and Lance placing clothes for him on the bed to change into.<p>

" What's going on with you two and why did you set clothes for me?"

Ben asked as he noticed Kevin and Lance were acting serious for once.

" Well Benji we have to get supplies ready for when mating season starts."

" Also we have something to talk to you about that has to do with Bastion."

" This will all be explained when we meet up with Paradox now get dressed."

Ben just nodded as he changed quickly and soon they left to The Timeless Pet Shop.  
>It was a nice sunny day as they came inside the shop to be greeted happily from the other animals.<br>Ben smiled as a small blue and red bird landed on his shoulder and sang softly in happiness.  
>Paradox came in smiling at the three and sat down on the couch with some tea and cookies.<p>

" Hello my friends, it's good to see you despite these trying times.

Ben was confused as he sat on the couch, sipping some tea as he faced Paradox with Kevin and Lance.

" What is going on and what does Bastion has to do with it?"

" Well Ben it turns out Bastion and his family are Gryphors."

" Gryphors are rare and very powerful creatures. They are very dangerous and take what they want."

" Gryphors? The flying tiger i saw the in the book at home? I don't see how that's possible?"

" You see every Gryphor has three seals that lock their abilities until they meet the conditions and they become the beast."

" No wonder you both are mad. I mean as long as the seals aren't broken, we're safe right?"

" Unfortunately Bastion has already broke two seals and he only needs one left."

" What does he have to do to break them anyway?"

" The first one is imprint. He has to imprint on a potential mate. Second is acknowledgement in which he has to accept that he is a Gryphor."

" Last night we felt an energy spike which means he already broke the second seal. The first one was broken ever since you saved him and stalked you all this time. The final seal is marking in which he has to either scratch you or bite you to become a Gryphor, but he won't ever get to break the final seal!"

" I feel stupid and this whole thing may be my fault if I hadn't of saved him."

" You're a hero Benji, it's in your nature to save lives with no sacrifice.

" Well right now we need to get you prepared to become life mates. Once they change you Ben, you'll have more power and responsibilities."

" I've already decided to be with them and I have no regrets."

" Wonderful to hear. Let's start right away since it's only three weeks away."

So they went into the back of the pet shop and started to gather the needed supplies for the mating ritual.  
>First thing were bed sheets that were made to look like you were laying on a pile of leaves and flowers.<br>Some scented candles to help the mood and some selective clothing needed to help with his new form.  
>Some charms were needed to keep Gryphors away and hide Ben's scent until he was mated with Kevin and Lance.<p>

Some herb's, spices and berries were selected to help Ben's transition into his new form which will be exciting.  
>Some pine and cedar trees were added to give the room a forest look and that wolf den feeling in the room.<br>Loboans chase their mate under the full moon and then mate until they howl in completion and state they are mated.  
>With a deranged Gryphor around, why risk Ben getting taken away out in the open and never seen again.<p>

Some rugs made of soft bark and moss were needed for Ben for another reason if necessary, but why ruin the surprise.  
>Once everything was paid for, Ben asked Paradox about the little bird that hasn't left his shoulder since they arrived.<p>

" Oh you mean Joey? Joey is a rare phoenix that is blue and red. Very rare since phoenixes are usually, red, yellow, orange and what not. He takes the form of the small bird here to avoid being hunted since phoenixes are hunted as trophies and for their feathers. He must like you alot since he normal shies away from customers since he doesn't trust humans, but he trusts you. You can have him as extra protection and it would make me feel better knowing he was helping you."

" Really? Thank you so much for everything and looks like you're coming with me Joey."

Joey chirped happily and nuzzled Ben's face as Lance grabbed his bird cage and bird seed as they went to go home.  
>Once everything was loaded, Ben was concerned since Joey wouldn't fit in the packed car since his cage was inside.<br>But Joey sang a song before turning a blue and red phoenix and followed Ben's car back to his mansion with ease.  
>Ben parked in the driveway and held his arm out for Joey to land and Joey landed chirping happily as he glowed.<p>

Lance and Kevin placed Joey's cage in the living room and then placed all the loboan mating items in the master bedroom.  
>Kevin grabbed some bags full of camping equipment they packed before Ben noticed what they were up to with the stuff.<br>They figured training out in the woods would be safer than at home where the news could be watching their every move.  
>Kevin and Lance smiled as they walked outside to see Ben watch Joey fly around the house and then came back in his small bird form.<p>

Kevin then signaled Ben that they needed to start training Ben to help fend off Bastion in-case they weren't around to help.  
>As they entered the car, Joey sat in the back seat next to Lance as they made their way to the forest near the mountains.<br>They came to a campsite that looked abandoned next to a lake and no one has been there since some budget cuts or something.  
>Ben stretched as Joey explored the forest to keep guard over his new owner and fly in his true form without being hunted.<br>Kevin and Lance started to fix up the cabin and make a pit for the fire and made sure they had all the supplies needed.  
>Unfortunately they were being watched by Bastion, who was watching the blue and red Phoenix searching the area.<p>

_'Well well, looks like I will won't have to hunt down Ben. This will ensure the final seal will be broken and now we will wait until the right time'_

Bastion thought as he sneaked away unnoticed and went to plan his attack carefully with no room for errors.


	14. Training Begins Now

**Training Begins Now**

**Look at this another update today :)  
>I'm on a roll, but this weekend no updates.<br>It's my weekend off, but I may update.  
>Maybe I need to give my brain a break from thinking.<br>I want to know if you guys want Joey to have a human form.  
>I hope you guys have a great weekend now enjoy :)<br>**

The first week was spent fixing up the cabin from it's decrepit and ancient fossilized look after so long.  
>They passed a hardware store which also functioned as a forest station which had records of the cabin.<br>Ben asked if the cabin was for sale and he was handed the deed and the keys since he was a big fan.  
>Then he was informed of all the repairs were needed to make it livable and pretty enough to use.<p>

So basically they bought everything needed to fix everything and make a nice project out of it.  
>The cabin was fixing up nicely with a simple kitchen design and the bathroom was all clean and fancy.<br>The wooden walls and floors were re-sanded, washed and sealed bringing back the redwood color it once had.  
>The kitchen had simple red tile floor with granite sinks and stainless steel facets and knobs to give it a soft form.<p>

The one problem was the bathroom since all the plumbing was really bad with rusted and corroded pipes.  
>Ben couldn't stop laughing when Kevin was changing all the rusted pipes and replacing them with copper ones.<br>Kevin looked into one of the pipes and was covered in rusty water in which he growled as he ripped out all the plumbing.  
>Once everything was set, Kevin and Ben went to check on Lance outside since he was making the fire pit.<br>Red and black brick lined the bottom of it and the spit gleamed as Lance was preparing the wood to test it out.

" Well now we can roast stuff over the fire and camp outside."

" Now we just need to find something to hunt and where did the baby deer come from?"

A baby deer was eating some of the berries Ben picked when they first arrived there for a pie.  
>It was enjoying the basket full of berries besides the grass it finds, but Kevin had another idea for lunch.<p>

" No Kevin, we're not going to eat the baby deer."

" Besides it's mother might be looking for it right now."

" What are the odds of a big deer coming here and attacking us?"

Suddenly Ben was sent flying near some bushes as a huge male and female deer came into the campsite.  
>Kevin and Lance growled as they shifted and faced the two who hurt Ben and would Definitely pay for it.<br>Ben groaned as he woke up, checking himself for any cuts or bruises other than his back hurting a bit.  
>He did land on something which caused it and unfortunately it was the baby deer that took the weight.<p>

Ben was sad since it wasn't breathing, but he was upset since it's parents were the reason he landed on it.  
>He gasped as he saw Kevin and Lance fight the male and female with no problem in their true forms.<br>The way every muscle shifted and moved was perfect without hesitation and smooth precise strikes.  
>The female went down first, but the male was still fighting despite the numerous cuts all over it's body.<br>Even with Kevin's help, the male deer still tried to ram them only to get his antlers broken off like branches.  
>Out of nowhere another male deer was coming fast behind Kevin and Ben ran as fast as he could to warn him.<p>

" KEVIN BEHIND YOU!"

Kevin barely turned to see the other deer ready to attack when a green mana bubble covered him and bounced the deer back 5 feet.  
>Lance gasped as he saw Ben's eyes glowing bright green as he fired one green mana blast after another at the deer to slow it down.<br>The deer shook before running toward Ben who spun around as green mana whips hit the deer in the head like whips on a horse.  
>Ben landed in front of Kevin and Lance and turned the dial on the Ultramatrix and selected Rath.<p>

" RRRRAAAAAAAAATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STUPID BAMBI! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SNEAK UP ON US WILL BE BEATEN LIKE GUM AND YOU MADE ME MAD BY MAKING ME FALL ON THE BABY DEER!"

Rath yelled as he jumped on the deers' back and held on it's horns as it tried to buck him off, but he was enjoying the ride.  
>Rath jumped off and used it's horns to spin the deer around before slamming it on the ground and making the dirt bloody.<br>Rath landed near where the baby deer was laying and look sad before seeing the two male deers started to run toward him.  
>He extended both of his claws, running toward them and slashed both deers in a blink, the only sounds heard was silence.<br>Both deers head was cut from the back of it's neck to the start of it's legs in a diagonal slice and fell besides the bodies.  
>Rath panted as his claws, arms and chest were covered in blood and his muscles were numb from the exercise he recived.<p>

" WOW! TWO IN A ROW AND ON MY FIRST TRY. IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE DONE THIS...WHAT?"

Rath asked as both wolves walked toward him eying the blood dripping off him.

" You unlocked your anodite powers today. I didn't think it would happen."

" The way you attacked, got me all riled up."

" PERVERTS! Sorry, but easy you freaks. Male deers have some thing that makes the females go to them. If you don't cut it right, then the meat smells so yeah that's why I cut them like that. Just clean the blood off, THAT'S IT! BECAUSE RATH DOESN'T LIKE TO BE MOLESTED AGAINST HIS WILL!"

Kevin and Lance just shrugged innocently as they first licked the blood off Rath's claws with ease.  
>Next were his arms which made Rath purr and his face turn red slightly from the cleaning.<br>Finally came his chest as he tried to keep calm since their wolf tongues were near his nipples.  
>Kevin smirked as he licked lower to Rath's stomach, which made him weak in the knees as he started moaning.<p>

Kevin saw Rath's sheath and saw the organ slid out from the licking sensation.  
>Kevin took the opportunity and swallowed Rath whole while Lance made Rath lean back.<br>Rath was about to say something when Lance shoved his cock into the tiger's mouth and started skull fucking him.  
>Kevin had one hand hold Rath's hips while the other went to Rath's entrance.<p>

He traced the entrance with his middle finger and entered quickly hitting the tiger's prostate hard.  
>Rath thrusted from the sensation and purred louder as Lance tease and rubbed his nipples.<br>Kevin smirked and sucked harder as he finger fucked Rath with no mercy.  
>Lance felt the sweat drip off his fur as he felt his release coming.<p>

So he thrusted three times before thrusting all the way in and cumming hard down Rath's throat.  
>Rath swallowed it greedily before roaring his release into Kevin's mouth.<br>Once he was cleaned, Rath fell forward onto his hands and knees, trying to catch his breathe.  
>Kevin sat down with his head spinning and seeing Lance sit before Rath.<p>

" Looks like the tiger has a big talented mouth. You liked it didn't you since you're breathless?"

Lance said smugly as Rath growled warningly before facing Kevin.  
>Kevin pulled Rath toward his lap and gently placed himself in Rath's mouth.<br>Lance went to Rath's cock and started to lick it, tasting Rath's essence.  
>Rath purred as he sucked Kevin, who was scratching his ears.<p>

Kevin lowered his hands to scratch the sides of Rath's face which made him suck harder.  
>Lance increased his suction as well, making Rath purr louder than before.<br>Soon Rath came into Lance's mouth which triggered Kevin's release.  
>Soon they pulled away from Rath who turned onto his side and the Ultramatrix beeped and then Ben returned to his human form.<br>Ben was panting as Kevin and Lance checked him over to make sure he was okay.

" Well I can't believe I have my anodite powers now. What will we do with the baby deer though?"

" Joey eats meat so maybe he can have it."

" I thought he just eats bird seed and berries?"

" Phoenixes eat meat as well in the wild, now where is he?"

Joey flew near Ben with a sparkly blue flower in his beak.  
>He placed it near Ben and chirped as if asking if he was okay.<br>Ben petted him and told him thank you for the flower as he pointed to the baby deer.  
>Joey chirped before he flew to the deer and carried it off to eat it in peace.<p>

" Phoenixes have tremendous strength and their tears have healing powers."

" Just relax as we cut and separate the deer meat we have plenty of now. You did very good today and we're proud of you."

Ben smiled wearily as he was lifted up by Lance as Kevin setup his sleeping bag.  
>Lance placed Ben inside and zipped him up before Ben fell asleep as Kevin and Lance went to cut up the dead deers.<p>

**Cool huh Ben has his anodite powers now.  
>Next chapter he will train his new powers more.<br>Well I hope you guys review each chapter separately.**


	15. Too Late

**Too Late**

On the planet Anodine, Gwen was perfecting her mana powers under the watch of Verdona.  
>Many anodites were flying, making items and having fun without a care.<br>Then a spike disrupted the activities and Verdona smiled when she traced the spike.

" Did you feel that grandma? I wonder who caused that?"

Gwen asked curious as she watched her grandmother smiled brightly.

" After all this time, Ben had finally unlocked his powers."

Verdona said as Gwen was trying to figure out how was it possible.  
>The third and final week was spent training Ben to use his new mana powers.<br>So far he was doing great and the charms they got helped when they heard something in the sky.  
>Bastion was flying over the forest, searching for something or someone.<p>

He growled and flew away while Kevin and Lance chuckled for his stupidity.  
>They knew he was looking for Ben, but his scent was covered so he couldn't sniff him out.<br>Ben was busy using his mana to make different weapons in case his Ultramatrix timed out and needed to recharge.  
>Whips, nets and staffs were easy to make, but swords and axes were a little tricky.<p>

He sat down and drank some water while Joey brought him some berries.  
>Ben was happy to have Joey around, but Kevin and Lance didn't like him.<br>Every time they wanted to be with Ben alone, Joey would appear with either flowers or doing tricks.  
>Ben knew they were anxious, but they still had to wait until mating season.<br>After Joey left, Ben went inside the cabin to check on their food supply.  
>That is until Kevin tackled him onto the couch with a predatory smirk on his face.<p>

" Kevin what's with you and hey what are you doing?"

Ben asked as Kevin tied up his arms to one arm of the couch.  
>Ben shivered as his jeans and underwear were removed and saw Kevin unbuckle his as well.<p>

" Damn those get in the way! I thought that dumb bird wouldn't leave."

Kevin growled as he pushed up Ben's shirt and licked his chest.  
>Ben moaned as he felt that hot tongue caress him gently, full of need.<br>Kevin smirked as he placed himself in front of Ben's mouth and started sucking Ben.  
>Ben moaned as he did the same to Kevin, even though his jaw ached.<p>

Ben wondered how would Kevin fit inside him, but this made him more horny so until then he would have to wait.  
>Kevin loved how Ben tasted and just wanted to fuck him into the couch cushions.<br>Ben came first moaning around Kevin's cock which made Kevin release after.  
>Once they cleaned each other up, Kevin untied Ben, redressed them and they fell asleep on the couch.<p>

Lance was on a run around the campsite making sure no one was near the area.  
>He reached the cabin and went inside to shower and saw Ben and Kevin asleep.<br>Lance smiled at how cute Ben looked when he sleeps and went to shower.  
>Lance went to nap and Ben went outside for a cool walk since it was a nice day.<p>

He saw different flowers and trees as he enjoyed the wildlife and scenery.  
>The lake sparkled in the sunlight as Ben checked his Ultramatrix forms via hologram.<br>He tried using his mana in his aliens forms, some were okay and others didn't do so well.  
>It was recharging right now and Ben watched some fish swim in the water.<p>

" I finally have you out in the open my sweet."

Ben paled as he turned to see Bastion landing on the ground with his wings.

" So now you have wings. Now those fancy cars will be a waste of money."

" Oh will drive them, but right now I have another idea of riding we can do."

" Stay back you freak! I'm already taken so just move on."

" Like I said before you belong to me and no stupid mongrels will stand in my way!"

Bastion went to rush Ben, but was hit by a green mana barrier and growled.  
>Ben fired blast after blast of mana as Bastion was hit non-stop.<br>Bastion's tail tripped Ben and sent him to the ground hard.  
>Bastion walked toward Ben and placed his foot on his back.<p>

His claws came out as he gazed upon Ben's body and went to strike!  
>Ben was out of it as he felt the foot come off him as he saw Joey pecking and clawing Bastion.<br>Joey was doing good until Bastion smacked him into a tree with his claws.  
>Joey chirped weakly as he tried to get up, but saw the Gryphor coming fast.<p>

Joey went to run, but froze as Ben blocked the black claws with his back.  
>Ben screamed as his jacket was torn and his back was clawed.<br>Bastion backed away and licked the blood off and gasped from it.  
>Ben turned to his side and watched as Bastion started to transform.<p>

Bastion growled as his legs and arms stretched, becoming animal like.  
>His face twisted and shifted into a tiger and sharp teeth glistened.<br>Thick black fur with white stripes covered his body and his tail swished lowly.  
>His eyes became bright blue as he turned to see Ben in all his glory.<p>

" At last I am a Gryphor, the strongest and rarest of all mythical creatures. I deserve only the best and now you will be my mate for all to see!"

Bastion said in a dark, deep voice as he got closer to Ben.

Soon he was tackled by two blurs while Ben was trying to stay awake.  
>Joey looked at Ben's wound and chirped sadly while Ben petted him.<p>

" It's alright Joey, it's just a scratch, but does this mean I'll become one?"

Ben said as he saw tears fall from Joey's eyes land on his wound.  
>The wound was healing, but it left a scar as it purged the toxin.<br>Bastion snorted as Kevin and Lance growled deadly at him in their true forms.

" You sick fuck! Keep your filthy claws off Ben!"

" You may have marked Ben, but he will never be a Gryphor and you will never have him!"

" You fools face a true beast! I am the best and you will die by my claws!"

Ben sat up despite the pain as he watched Kevin and Lance fight Bastion.  
>So far Bastion couldn't get a hit on them, but he was getting cut up badly.<br>His wounds healed quickly and managed to grab Kevin by the throat.  
>Lance bit and clawed his wings and tripped the tiger and Kevin got away.<p>

Kevin unleashed a sonic howl that hit Bastion and launched him into the lake.  
>Bastion came out and landed near Ben soaking wet and shook himself dry.<br>Lance and Kevin combined both sonic howls to make one big one and Bastion was hit in his chest.  
>A large gaping hole appeared, but it soon re-healed and Bastion chuckled.<p>

" You think that did anything? I'll show you a real animal roar!"

Bastion unleashed a huge sonic roar which knocked both Kevin and Lance to the ground.  
>They growled as they tried to get up, but soon they were clawed without mercy.<br>Ben heard the familiar beep and select one alien that would do the job.

" RAAATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BASTION HAWK! YOU THINK RATH WILL SUBMIT TO YOU? I'M GONNA YOU ASS HARD UNTIL YOU PASS OUT!"

Rath roared as he jumped onto Bastion's back and soon a green mana muzzle covered Bastion's mouth.  
>Bastion bucked and reared as he tried to get the other tiger off him with such force.<br>Rath snorted as he kept his hold on Bastion as he rode the Gryphor like a horse.  
>Soon they were in the air and Rath started kicking his sides and punching his back.<p>

Rath grabbed Bastion and sent them both flying back to the lake.  
>It made a huge wave of water hit Kevin, Lance and Joey and the fire pit.<br>Joey shook and went near the wolves who were shaking the excess water off them.  
>Rath and Bastion came out of the water, rolling around and clawing each other.<p>

Both tigers panted as they circled each other before Rath round house kicked Bastion in his face.  
>Then he grabs Bastion and spins around and around until he launched the other tiger far away.<br>Soon Bastion was out of sight and hopefully he stays away for once.  
>Rath panted and looked to the wolves smiling before he coughed and fell to the ground.<br>A green flash of light changed Rath into Ben who was passed out and without his shirt.  
>Kevin and Lance went to him and checked him for any injuries, but growled when they saw the mark.<p>

" Fucker clawed Ben! He deserves to die!"

" Joey told me he used his tears to clean the wound."

" Still can phoenix tears prevent Ben from becoming a Gryphor?"

" He would have shown signs already and besides watching Rath beat him was hilarious."

" Still we have to go home now. Now we can finally mate with Ben."

" He still needs to train his mana powers before we change him though."

" He's fine besides, I can't wait any longer so let's rest a bit before packing up."

Lance nodded as Joey began gathering the stuff they needed to pack.  
>Once their cuts were cleaned, they packed up and made sure the place was cleaned up.<br>Soon they drove back to Ben's mansion and begin to prepare for mating season.


	16. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Hungry Like the Wolf**

**Yes boys and girls the moment you have been waiting for.  
>The start of the mating season for Ben and his wolves.<br>I must warn you this will be very long and detailed.  
>Not to mention that it took me awhile to get it right.<br>Now enjoy a warning as always for a huge lemon will start ;)**

It was finally here and Ben was very nervous about it being the big day.  
>Kevin and Lance explained that when Loboans mate, they usually go into the woods to do it.<br>But the encounter with Bastion made them decide to use the master bedroom for the mating.  
>Ben was told to stay downstairs and wait until they were done redecorating it.<p>

Also Ben noticed they were more frisky and kept licking and sniffing him more than usual.  
>Not that he minded, he just hoped Joey was a heavy sleeper and not be attacked for interrupting.<br>Kevin didn't like the fact Joey was always watching him, but Lance didn't mind him one bit.  
>As the sun started to set, two loud howls shook the house which woke Ben up from his nap on the couch.<p>

Ben was instructed to change into the silk green robe they got him and nothing else when the sunset came.  
>He shivered as the soft, cold material caressed his bare body as he made his way to the bedroom.<br>He made sure the sheet was on Joey's cage and peeked in to see Joey sleeping on a small bird bed with a pillow and blanket.  
>When he reached the door, sounds of shuffling and growls made him take a deep breather before he opened the door.<p>

Once he walked in the room, the scent of cinnamon, vanilla and lilac filled his nose from the scented candles placed all around the room.  
>The bed sheets were changed to look like autumn leaves and flowers while rose petals covered the floor and bed.<br>Next thing he knew, Kevin latched his mouth onto his and they made out with moans and whimpers.  
>Lance appeared behind Ben, licking his neck and rubbing his nipples roughly.<p>

Ben shivered as the tips of their nails ran along his skin, not enough to leave marks,  
>Kevin released Ben and started sucking on his cock while Lance kissed Ben roughly.<br>Ben whimpered from the gaze of love and lust both wolves had in their eyes as they shook from need.  
>Both wolves stopped making Ben whine as they pushed him onto the bed.<p>

" We have this all planned out Benji, first I will take you in my human form first then my true form. Lance will then have his turn and then we will bite you, marking you as our mate for life."

" What do I have to do? Do I perform a song or a dance I mean?"

" All you have to let us do all the work and let yourself go in the pleasure you will experience."

Kevin said as he slid off his black silk robe while Lance walked into the bathroom to give them privacy.  
>Lance sat in the tub and decided to nap until it was his turn which he hoped was soon.<br>Kevin kissed Ben again with fever and need as his hands roamed Ben's toned body.  
>Moans and whimpers increased as Kevin trailed hot kisses from Ben's jawline to his chest.<p>

_'He's really sensitive and I barely touched him. Oh this will the best night ever!'_

Kevin thought as he sucked on one pink nipple hard while his hand massaged the other, making Ben moan.  
>Once both nipples were wet and hard, Kevin trailed his tongue down to Ben nether regions.<br>Ben's cock was already hard and precum was oozing from it, making it shine in the moonlight.  
>Kevin swallowed Ben's cock whole, which he was rewarded with louder moans and whimpers as Ben tried to thrust into the heat.<p>

Kevin smirked as he sucked harder to get more of the sweet, delicious precum and holding down Ben's hips.  
>Ben grabbed Kevin's head as his eyes rolled back from the suction and heat from Kevin's mouth.<br>Soon Ben came with a loud keening noise as Kevin drank every single creamy drop with greed.  
>He let the limp cock slid out of his mouth and gasped at the look of ecstasy on Ben's face.<p>

His eyes were glazed with a wanton look, his body trembling slightly and his legs were wide open.  
>Kevin flipped Ben onto his hands and knees as he grabbed the vanilla lube and coated three fingers generously.<br>One finger slid in with ease as Ben moaned softly from the feeling.  
>It felt weird, but it was wonderful as another finger came in stretching slightly.<br>A third finger went in and it was looking for something while stretching.  
>It hit something that made Ben shake wildly with lust and try to make the fingers go deeper.<p>

" OH! What was that?" Ben asked as he felt his body shake with need.

" A nice surprise, but wait until something much bigger hits it."

Kevin replied as he added the last finger and it jabbed his prostate hard.  
>Ben felt his cock getting hard again and throb painfully from the assault.<br>Ben was about to stroke himself when a cold hand swatted the hand away.  
>Ben whined as the fingers left his entrance and gasped as he felt Kevin's cold hands grab his hips.<p>

Kevin aimed his cock at Ben's entrance and slowly slid into the intense heat.  
>Kevin groaned and panted as he slid inside Ben with ease, sweating from the heat.<br>Once he was to the hilt, Kevin growled at the tightness that clamped down on him.  
>His hips jumped from instinct which he hit Ben's prostate as he tried to keep from pounding into Ben and hurting him.<br>Even though he prepared him, it was very, very tight and the heat made him growl in want.  
>Ben's excited moan didn't help as he felt the pain from Kevin's monster cock stretching him more than the fingers.<p>

" Hey are you okay?" Kevin asked as he saw tears hit the bed.

" Ow. Don't move and I'll be fine please." Ben said as he felt the pain lessen as the pleasure increased.

" Easy for you, I'm trying not to move, but you're so damn tight and hot."

Kevin waited as he saw the claw mark on Ben's back that Bastion left from the attack.  
>Kevin hoped that bastard didn't infect Ben in anyway and he started to move slow to ease Ben into it.<br>Ben moaned happily as the monster cock moved back and forth, filling him so well and he felt his body heat up.

" Oh fuck Kevin. Fuck me faster." Ben begged as Kevin let his hips move faster.

Each thrust was losing more control as Kevin willed himself to keep his urges in check.  
>Ben started to move his hips with the rhythm and moaned loudly from their movements.<br>Kevin lost control as he grabbed Ben's hips and unleashed his animal urges into the pliant body beneath him.  
>Never did Kevin ever imagine he would be in someone so tight, hot and beautiful all at once.<p>

They were in perfect rhythm, matching thrust for thrust as they were lost in such pleasure.  
>Kevin reached to grab Ben's neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.<br>Ben jerked, trying to hold out longer before he screamed as he came hard and tighten around Kevin's cock.  
>Kevin growled as he released and kept thrusting hard into Ben as he felt his transformation start.<br>Ben sighed as his orgasm washed over him, blissfully unaware Kevin became his true form.  
>Then he felt more stretching as he turned his head to see Kevin in his wolf form push Ben into the mattress.<p>

" Fuck Benji, I didn't change you and yet your body is acting like it's in heat."

" Well in that cause, fuck me like a bitch in heat, hard and raw like the wolf you are!"

Ben gasped at what he said and Kevin just shook as he felt his control break.  
>The black wolf began to thrust and grunted as he licked and nuzzled Ben's back and neck.<br>Sounds of skin slapping, grunts, growls and moans filled the room as Kevin thrusted harder.  
>Lance was having trouble keeping his urges down since all the noises made him hard.<p>

He kept relieving himself, but after every release he would be hard again and he couldn't take it.  
>Ben's cries were muffled by the pillows as Kevin ravaged him with no mercy as the moonlight filled the room.<br>Soon he felt the climax building so he lifted Ben up and pinched his nipples which triggered Ben's release covering his thighs and the bed..  
>Kevin howled as he filled Ben and still thrusting from his orgasm and pulled out only to collapse next to him, panting.<br>Kevin leaned down and licked Ben's limp cock and thighs clean enjoying the moans from Ben.  
>Ben smiled as he pet Kevin's head and kissed his forehead only to gasp as he saw Lance pick up Kevin and take him away.<p>

" Well well looks like you overdid it and you're out of energy. Now stay here and let's hope Ben didn't fall asleep."

Lance said as he dropped Kevin not so gently into the hammock near the closet for convenience.  
>The hammock was setup in case either Kevin or Lance were kicked out of the bed by Ben which was highly unlikely.<br>Lance stalked toward Ben and pulled him into his lap, happy from the whimpers Ben was emitting.

" I still have energy for you so take me already." Ben replied as he lightly licked Lance's chest.

Lance growled from feeling that pink, hot tongue tease his chest and nipples with need.  
>Without any though Lance entered Ben without preparation, but Ben moaned from it and kissed Lance.<br>Their tongues slid and twisted around in their mouths, mapping every spot as Lance fucked Ben roughly.  
>They were frenching each other as Lance stared into Ben's eyes, watching his lust grow as they fucked.<br>Soon Lance was sucking Ben's tongue as he growled from the tight heat surrounding his cock.

_'Fuck how is he still tight after being with Kevin? He truly is unique and we have him all to ourselves.'_

Lance thought's were interrupted as Ben flicked his nipples and Lance brought Ben down harder.  
>Lance smirked as Ben screamed from the force until Ben howled his release, covering their stomachs.<br>Lance thrusted three more times before he layed down on the bed on his back panting wildly.  
>He shifted into his true form which was different than what Ben has seen before.<p>

He had two bull like horns coming out of his head ready to gore prey.  
>His face was a wolf, but his tail was reptile like with fur covering it and hoof like feet.<br>He also had wings with fur on them, folded to keep out of the way.  
>Ben was amazed, but he was too horny to admire the beauty of the rare creature.<p>

Ben placed his hands on Lance's abs as he began to bounce up and down on his cock.  
>His moans increased as he went faster and faster, riding the wolf, dragon hybrid.<br>How is it that Ben hasn't passed out from all the sex in one night and what time was it?  
>He didn't care, but he howled as Lance grabbed his hips and fucked him harder than before.<p>

The pleasure was too much, but the aftermath from this will most likely leave Ben unable to walk for awhile.  
>Soon Ben saw Lance's tail grab his cock and stroke him as the fur tickled his stomach.<br>Ben saw nothing, but white as he came again covering Lance's tail.  
>He flinched as he felt two pairs of teeth bite into each of his shoulders.<br>Kevin bit the right side while Lance bit the left as their serum entered Ben's body.  
>Once it was done, Lance went to remove himself, but Ben growled.<p>

" I'm still horny even though we did it and I want more." Ben said as Kevin and Lance got the hint.

Lance stood up making Ben face Kevin who layed on his back and started licking Ben.  
>Kevin's cock was facing Ben who grabbed it, aroused by the fact it was soft and slick with precum.<br>Ben began tracing patterns with his tongue on the hot cock as he was fucked by Lance again.  
>Lance grunted and growled as Ben's entrance tightened around his cock nicely.<p>

It was pure nirvana, knowing Ben can take their size well with very little pain.  
>Soon Ben climaxed as he greedily drank Kevin's release and felt Lance's hips still thrusting.<br>Lance removed himself as Kevin got behind Ben and slid right in moaning at the tight heat.  
>Lance layed down under Ben and deep throated Ben as he felt Ben's tongue lick his cock also.<p>

Kevin took off hard and fast while licking Ben's back and neck, loving the taste of the soft tan skin.  
>Ben knew his brain was only focused on lust and pleasure as he sucked Lance like a lollipop.<br>The suction grew stronger which made him moan and scream as Kevin hit his prostate with each animal thrust.  
>For the final time all three came at once and made sure not to miss a single delicious drop.<p>

Ben panted as Kevin removed himself and Lance held him up while Kevin changed the bed sheets.  
>Lance cleaned Ben again, who was too exhausted to respond from the treatment.<br>The dirty sheets were placed in the hamper as Ben was placed in the middle on the clean sheets.  
>Kevin and Lance snuggled up on each side of Ben as sleep overcame them.<p>

The night time sky was less dark signaling the sun was ready to come up.  
>Now that Ben was marked and bitten, what would his animal form look like?<br>Well you'll have to wait and see when he wakes up from his sexual coma that is**.**

**Aie Dios Mio! That was an epic lemon.  
>Man I have to go shower now.<br>I hoped you like it very much.**


	17. A Rare Breed

**A Rare Breed**

The sun light shined brightly in th bedroom of Ben and his wolves.  
>It was late in the afternoon and Kevin groaned at the light.<br>He was in his human form as he woke up from his blissful sleep.  
>He gave in and stretched his sore muscles as last nights events replayed before him.<p>

Kevin smiled from the memory and then he felt something furry hit his leg.  
>He moved the sheet back to reveal a fluffy brown wolf tail coming from Ben.<br>He also noticed Ben's ears became wolf like and some fur started to grow.  
>It was chocolate brown with black and gray mixed since he mated with Kevin and Lance.<p>

Kevin heard the shower signifying Lance was already awake and showering.  
>Kevin examined Ben carefully since he was still passed out and noticed some scales on Ben's ankles.<br>Also two bumps on each side of his back that were turning bright red and pushing to come out.  
>Lance came out of the shower in a simple gray shirt and shorts, drying his hair with a towel.<p>

" Can't you wait until Ben wakes up to play with him?"

" Shut up! Ben's already showing signs of his beast form. I think he growing wings like you."

Lance walked toward the bed and saw the bumps turn dark red and dragged Kevin away from the bed.  
>Before Kevin could protest, Ben woke up screaming on his hands and knees as his teeth and nails grew.<br>The bumps on his back started to tear open and soon two wings shot out covered in blood.  
>They were dragon wings covered in black and gray feathers on the flaps lined with brown fur.<p>

Ben whimpered loudly from the pain while Kevin and Lance cleaned the blood on his back and wings.  
>Kevin rubbed where the wings came out and the pain dulled down as Ben purred from the treatment.<br>Ben stood up as the wings folded closed behind him and gasped at his reflection in the mirror.  
>His face was covered in brown fur with lupin features and a black furred mask around his bright green dragon eyes.<p>

He had a small wolf muzzle with sharp wolfen teeth that gleamed from the sun light.  
>Soft brown, black and gray fur covered his muscled body like a suit and had a glossy sheen.<br>His legs were wolf like until the fur stopped halfway down his legs.  
>The rest was covered in black and gray dragon scales along with his dragon feet.<br>His brown tail swished side to side as he noticed his muscle mass was average though not as big as Kevin or Lance's.

**( This is Ben's halfway form which is alot like Silverbolt from the Beast Wars tv series. He was the wolf eagle if you were wondering.)**

" Is this really me?"

" I never imagined you would become such a beautiful creature."

" No Gryphor signs or scents anyway which means we're lucky."

" Still Bastion won't stop until he has Ben, but we need to prepare."

" What am I?"

" You are the first loboan dragon hybrid with osmosian and anodite mixed in."

" I know this is alot to take in, but we're really glad you let us turn you."

" Like I said before I have no regrets and I wonder if I could use my mana?"

" I don't think you can since this form isn't human."

" I'm more excited to see your true form though."

" So this means I can fly like you Lance?"

" Yes, but you need to practice otherwise you'll end up flying into trees and stuff."

" I thought you smelled good before, but I feel drunk just sniffing you."

Ben felt his face burn as he felt Kevin's nose along his neck and gasped as Lance sniffed his chest and stomach.

" I need a shower first so both of you stay here, but first question, can I get pregnant?"

" You're a guy so no, but we need to perform a fertility ritual in order to do so."

" Let's wait on the kids for about 10 years from now."

" How can you guys still want to have sex? I'm sore from last night."

" It's still mating season, you sexy uke. Besides you're walking around naked again."

Ben was confused until he looked down and saw he was naked again like before.  
>Kevin captured Ben's mouth with his and Ben moaned as he gave in quickly while Lance pulled both of them into the bathroom.<br>Lance shed his clothes quickly and turned the shower on to a warm temperature.  
>All three got in and Lance began to prep Ben who moaned louder as Kevin trailed his lips down his body.<p>

Kevin came to Ben's cock which slid out of the sheath and he sucked on it with hunger and need.  
>Ben's new form made him taller, but he still was short to Kevin and Lance.<br>Lance removed his fingers and thrusted into Ben hard and slow as the warm water covered them.  
>Kevin held Ben's hips in place with one hand while the other smacked Ben's rear.<p>

Ben panted and howled as Lance began going faster and licking his neck.  
>Ben's tail wrapped around Kevin's cock and began stroking him along with the thrusts and suction.<br>Ben bit his lip before howling as he came hard into Kevin's mouth.  
>Lance kept thrusting after he came and then slid out of Ben, who whimpered from the loss.<p>

Kevin cleaned Ben and turned him around as he entered Ben quickly.  
>Ben shook from the penetration, but moaned wildly as Lance frenched him.<br>Kevin took off hard and fast, groaning as the tight, hot muscles squeezed and pulled him in.  
>Lance and Ben were frenching each other as their tails wrapped around their cocks and stroked them.<p>

Soon all three came and the evidence of their coupling ran down the drain.  
>Ben panted as he tried to stand still, groaned as another round of sex started.<br>Late into the night, Ben was passed out again in his halfway form with Kevin and Lance laying on both side of him.  
>The three were unaware of blue eyes watching them from the window filled with anger towards the two wolves.<br>Lust was directed at the sleeping hybrid before flying off into the moonlit night to vent off the energy.

**I hope this makes up for not updating for a long while :)**


	18. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

The morning sun rose, signaling a brand new day for our favorite wolves.  
>Lance got up to shower and make breakfast while Kevin and Ben slept.<br>Soon Ben woke up to find he was human again and under Kevin's warm body.  
>He carefully wiggled his way out and flinched at the sharp pain in his lower back.<p>

He grabbed a green towel and walked to the bathroom to rinse off his tired body.  
>He made the water cold as he stepped in and began to scrub the sweat away.<br>He began to wash his hair, his thoughts focusing on his new wolf form.  
>The wings and tail were cool, but the fur and scales seem to balance out.<p>

Ben didn't hear Kevin sneak into the shower until he felt a hot tongue lick his neck.  
>Ben gasped as he was pushed toward the shower wall, his hands hitting the cold tile.<br>By instinct his legs wrapped around behind him onto solid hips and locked into place.  
>Ben felt his cock twitch when the person behind him began to speak in a sultry tone.<p>

" One lick and you already want me? I must be good to make you melt Benji."

" KKevin?! Wait until I'm done, I need to rest and HEY STOP THAT!"

Kevin's tail slipped into Ben's entrance and began moving around like a snake.  
>Kevin chuckled as Ben began to whimper and pant from the ministration.<p>

" Remember it's still mating season, you shouldn't have wiggled out from under me earlier."

" I didn't want to wake you up from your needed sleep, besides I'm all sweaty."

" Well your about to become all dirty again, besides your body is sending out a signal that you're in heat."

Before Ben could say anything. he felt Kevin's monster cock slid into him with ease.  
>Ben closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Kevin thrust in and out at a steady pace.<br>His body began to heat up as his prostate was hit thrust after thrust in rhythm.  
>Ben felt his claws come out to keep his grip on the tile wall of the shower.<p>

Kevin saw him and increased his pace, feeling the tight muscles tighten more from the increase.  
>He licked and sucked on the soft skin of Ben's neck, mapping out sensitive spots.<br>Ben began to move along with the thrusts and his moans increased in volume from the pleasure.  
>Kevin smirked before his eyes became yellow and he bite Ben's neck as he let hips thrust hard and fast.<p>

Downstairs Lance was finishing cooking scrambled eggs and began cooking pancakes.  
>He kept trying not to hear his brother and Ben having shower sex since it would lead to unwanted problems.<br>Everything was fine until he heard Ben moaning and he felt his lust rise.  
>Mating season wouldn't be over until next week, but that didn't mean he should be left out.<p>

Soon Kevin and Ben came out of the bathroom wrapped in just towels.  
>Kevin dried off and quickly changed before leaving to go downstairs.<br>He saw the food on the table and went straight towards it while Lance ran upstairs.  
>He looked around to find Ben was on all fours, naked and looking for something.<p>

Ben dropped his cellphone and was searching under the bed for it unaware.  
>Lance shook his head as he removed his jeans and underwear, sauntering towards Ben.<br>He mounted Ben and growled as his already hard cock slid into the tight heat with ease.  
>Ben moaned and shivered from the penetration and his hips jumped from the pleasure.<p>

" You are such a tease, I heard you moaning in the shower, now you're ass is mine!"

Lance grabbed the back of Ben's hair and took off fast and hard as he licked Ben's back.  
>Ben felt himself harden and just whimpered and moaned from the rough thrusting.<br>Lance used one hand to hold Ben's hair while the other smacked his rear with a loud smack.  
>Ben moaned wildly from it and Lance kept smacking his ample rear to rile him up.<p>

" So damn tight and hot! You like me pounding and slapping your tight ass huh?"

" You call this hard? Stop going easy and make me scream until my voice is gone!"

Ben paled when he realized what he said and heard Lance growl like a wild wolf.  
>Soon Ben was screaming as he was fucked without mercy and his ass stung from the slaps.<br>Lance growled and groaned as he lost himself in the heat and felt his stress go away.  
>Ben felt his knees burn from rubbing on the carpet and hoped carpet burns wouldn't form.<p>

Kevin was busy stuffing his face with food as he tried to ignore the screams.  
>Good thing mating season is still going on, but he hopes Ben will be okay after.<br>Good thing Ben can't get pregnant like a girl can otherwise there would be pups everyehwere.  
>Kevin wondered what the pups would look like and who they would take after?<p>

With a loud roar Lance climaxed hard into Ben and kept thrusting until Ben came with a final scream.  
>Both fell onto the carpet, covered in sweat and panting from loss of breath.<br>Lance slowly removed himself and Ben whimpered from the loss and rolled onto his side.  
>Lance laughed softly as he grabbed the green towel Ben was using and cleaned them both.<p>

"Damn Ben, you'll end up being unable to walk after if we keep going like this, but I love it."

" You both are horn dogs I swear! I smell food downstairs, did you make breakfast?"

" Oh yeah let's go before Kevin inhales all of it, I know you're hungry."

Ben blushed as Lance dressed himself before he helped Ben dress instantly.  
>Lance was gentle as they walked downstairs to see about half of the food was eaten.<br>Ben felt his mouth water as he saw the huge piles of food ready to be eaten.  
>Unfortunately Ben paled as he saw someone talking to Kevin near the table.<p>

" Hi sweetie, I was wondering when you would get up, I came to visit and was that you screaming earlier?"

It was Ben's mother Saundra who came to visit him! **:O**


	19. Mother of All Visits

" HEY MOM! WWhat are you doing here, not that I don't want you here. You surprised me that's all and why do you have rusty hedge clippers with you?"

Kevin and Lance gulped as Ben's mother held the said clippers in her hands and placed them on the table.  
>She looked young even though she was older and Ben got her nice nature and his father's looks.<p>

" Oh well your father was suppose to take them to the hardware store to get the rust removed. Besides I wanted to know if the rumors about you having two boyfriends are true."

Ben wanted to jump into a black hole, of all the people and of all the topics to discuss.  
>His mother came here to see if her only son is with two guys, can you say PANIC!<br>It was weird enough that she didn't approve of Julie, but Ben wasn't surprised about that.  
>Saundra always said Ben was hiding something from her and now this was just very bad.<p>

" I'm afraid to ask, but where did you hear this rumor from anyway?"

Ben felt Kevin and Lance huddle near him ever since those hedge clippers appeared.

" It was on the news sweetie, can you explain why I had to watch the news to learn about my son dating?"

Ben saw some anger and hurt in his mother's eyes and he felt trapped and sighed.

" Listen I'm still upset about Grandpa Max passing away so I wasn't really talking to anyone. I read a letter from Grandpa Max asking me to get a pet so I went to this pet store and I stumbled upon these two."

Ben felt Kevin and Lance intertwined their hands with his and hoped this would go well.

" Sorry we had to meet this way Mrs. Tennyson, my name is Kevin Levin and this is my half-brother Lance Lavigne. We love your son very much, even though we're pets and we wouldn't want anyone else. We would never cheat on him or hurt him, even if you don't approve there is no way we'll ever be separated!"

Saundra watched them closely and from their tone of voice, they were telling the truth.  
>She noticed Ben was relaxed, happy and she was proud ofher son finally being happy.<br>She didn't like the fact that Ben dated Julie in high school due to peer pressure from his twin cousin.  
>Ben wasn't happy with Julie and these two fit Ben perfectly so she was glad, doesn't mean she can't be protective.<p>

" Well Ben you're very lucky, most people don't find someone that completes them. You have two studs here and I can see you're enjoying being with them."

Ben turned bright red and just hid his face in Kevin's shoulder, muttering about his mom having no discretion.  
>Kevin hugged Ben as Lance started a small conversation with Saundra as the evil hedge clippers were returned to her car.<br>Ben went to make sure while Saundra left one more message with Kevin and Lance.

" If you ever hurt my boy or if you cheat on him, mark my words I will come back here and fix you both using those rusty hedge clippers!"

She had a creepy smile on her face and spoke in a sickly sweet tone that made them both shake a bit.  
>Once Ben came back, she hugged him before she left and Ben was wondering why both wolves were shaking.<br>Lance sat down to eat the food he made while Ben went by the two guest rooms in which Kevin pulled him into one.  
>Lance heard Ben squeak and he went to find one door was locked, but he knew Ben was aroused by the heated scent.<br>He kept yelling to come in, but all he heard was Ben moaning so he went to eat and keep his lust down.

Kevin had Ben kneeling on the floor with his arms chained above his head and he was naked.  
>Kevin walked around him like a hungry wolf ready to eat his prey as he cracked his fingers.<br>Ben had a blindfold on as he felt something slid around his entrance and it slowly began going in.  
>His nipples were flicked as Kevin slid a vibrator into Ben and turned it on the low vibration setting.<p>

Ben moaned as he felt it barely graze his prostate, but he gasped as Kevin moved it in and out.  
>Kevin smirked as Ben went to move hips along with the toy so he lowered the chains to line Ben's mouth with his cock.<br>Kevin nudged Ben's head and Ben began to lick and suck the hard flesh he loved to have inside him.  
>Kevin softly groaned as he increased the vibration and made it go faster than before to tease Ben.<br>Ben sucked harder as he heard Kevin groan louder from the treatment, Kevin started thrusting in Ben's mouth.

Kevin tensed before he climaxed and he petted Ben's hair as his lovely mate sucked him clean.  
>Kevin turned the vibrator all the way up and began hitting Ben's prostate hard and fast.<br>Ben moaned wildly as Kevin began swallowing his cock while hitting his sweet spot until Ben came with a lusty howl.  
>Kevin drank the creamy treat greedily before he slid into Ben and began fucking him raw.<p>

The door to the room broke into many pieces as Lance charged in, his eyes glowing as he saw Kevin screwing Ben.  
>He was about to say something when Ben pulled Lance's pants down with his underwear and started to give him a blowjob.<br>Lance growled as he grabbed Ben's head and closed his eyes as he felt his knees buckle from the suction.  
>It was still mating season and he wanted to show Ben how to fly with his new wings and practice his new abilities.<p>

Still this way MUCH better so he enjoyed Ben's pretty mouth as Kevin fucked him like a wild wolf.  
>Soon Kevin bit Ben's back as he came into Ben and pulled out as he felt himself fall asleep.<br>Lance removed Ben's mouth to receive a growl from Ben only to push Ben onto his back.  
>Ben gasped as Lance covered his mouth with his and thrusted inside and began to fuck him into the carpet.<br>Lance let his hips go hard and fast as he kissed Ben hard ad their tongues danced around each other.


	20. Fire and Water

**Fire and Water**

**The character you meet in this chapter is property of bxk-freakazoid.  
>You'll know he belongs to her, I mean she has a merman fetish XD<br>Yeah I know WTF?! Why this update take so long and blah,blah,blah.**

You must be wondering where Ben's phoenix Joey has been up to?  
>Joey picked the lock off his cage and decided to fly around Bellwood.<br>He didn't want to hear his master being intimate so he decided to fly  
>His wings fluttered as he kept catching each current as the wind blew.<br>Near the pier, a red circus tent was set with some cages next to it.

Joey didn't like the vibe radiating off it as he decided to fly closer.  
>He shifted into his small bird form as he flew near the cages hidden.<br>One cage had a white tiger alien growling as humans walked by it.  
>It was obviously a female due to her small body frame and face.<br>Joey flew in-between the bars and landed before the tiger calmly.  
>The tiger sniffed him before purring and Joey chirped as he spoke.<p>

She was happy to talk to someone different and her name is Sasha.  
>Joey asked her why she hasn't escaped seeing she was an Appoplexian.<br>Shasha explained that she wouldn't leave this place without her friend.  
>She pointed to the cage next to hers and Joey went to see who her friend was.<br>As Joey flew to the next cage, he nearly fell to the ground in complete shock.  
>The man looked exactly like Kevin except he had blue eyes instead of dark brown.<p>

The cage had a barred window for air and it was filled with salt water and rocks.  
>Joey watched the man stretch up his arms and run his fingers through long, wet, black hair.<br>His fair skin sparkling curiously in the visible light like a wave of the finest cut diamonds.  
>A string of sparkling pearls hanging loose around his neck and almost blended with his skin.<br>An array of beautiful toned muscles lining his abdomen and arms were just too delicious

The shock of the spectacle was the tail; the man had no legs at all, not a sign of legs!  
>All he had was a slim fish tail that was indigo blue, blending into a soft lilac.<br>The man lowered his hands onto the surface of the rock he sat on, to support himself.  
>Joey knew if he was in human form, he would have a hard boner going by now.<br>Soon the man looked to see who was watching him and was shocked to see a small bird.

The man held out his hand and Joey just flew to land onto his finger without hesitation.  
>Joey confirmed it was a merman, very rare to see one let alone find one still alive.<br>The merman began to gently run his fingers along Joey's back and Joey chirped wildy.  
>Joey couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, he felt this strong burning feeling.<br>The merman chuckled at the small bird and wondered where did the bird come from.

" Hello little bird my name is Kanou-a, it must be nice to be free on the air and see the world. I miss swimming in the ocean, if only you could help me and my friend escape."

Joey chirped and told Kanou-a about him being a phoenix, so all three made a plan to escape.  
>Joey hid in Sasha's cage as they waited for the owner of the circus to come feed them.<br>The owner arrived with two buckets, one had steaks for Sasha while the other had fish.  
>The meat was placed in Sasha's cage and the man unlocked Kanou-a's cage to place the fish in.<br>Joey attacked the circus man as a phoenix while Sasha knocked the owner out cold.

Sasha ran inside the tent and searched through the equipment to find a water collar.  
>The collar allowed Kanou-a to be on land without dehydrating while Joey was on look out.<br>It turns out the circus owner was running a black market animal trafficking outfit.  
>Sasha cleared out the man's safe and planted the evidence neede for the cops.<br>Kanou-a used the owner's cellphone to call the cops as they tied him to a pole.  
>Once everything was set, Joey agreed to carry the merman and Sasha away from here.<p>

Kanou-a and Sasha were smiling happily as Joey carried them to Ben's mansion.  
>There was no way, he was going to leave them on their own, besides Ben loves animals.<br>The mansion came into view and Joey landed in the backyard and used th back door.  
>Sasha got off Joey and carried Kanou-a inside, following the phoenix inside quietly.<br>Joey led them to a spare room and went to the bathroom to start a bath for Kanou-a.  
>Good thing there was a box of bath salts as Joey mixed the water to make it perfect.<p>

Kanou-a smiled as Sasha lowered him into the water and removed the water collar.  
>He sighed as the warm water relaxed his muscles and he gave Joey a kiss on the head.<br>Joey shook his head while Sasha laughed quietly as she made a bed with some blankets.  
>Joey went into the kitchen to get his new friends some food and made sure Ben was okay.<br>He listened and heard loud snoring coming from upstairs signaling it was safe for now.

He came back to the room to hand Sasha a pile of roast beef with some water to drink.  
>Sasha thanked him for saving her and her friend before digging into her juicy meal.<br>Joey brought a plate of grilled fish for Kanou-a and watched him devour the fish quickly.  
>He was thanked again before Kanou-a yawned and went to sleep in the warm bathtub.<br>Sasha was already asleep and Joey went back to his cage to sleep deeply for the night.  
>He knew he had to explain to Ben about his two new friends, but that was for tomorrow.<p> 


	21. Season

**Season**

As the sun began to rise, Joey woke up feeling warm and fuzzy.  
>He couldn't stop thinking about Kanoua and his dreams were...<br>Joey shook his head as he opened the door to his cage and fly about.  
>He flew into the guestroom to find Sasha was snoring quietly.<p>

Flying into the bathroom, Joey managed to see the merman was sleeping.  
>The water seem to fit around him so naturally and made his tail shimmer.<br>Joey hadn't felt this way about anyone and it was starting to scare him.  
>He knew only one person would know and that was Professor Paradox.<p>

So Joey used the mail slot to slide out unseen and flew to the pet shop.  
>The air was so cool and it felt good against his feathers and warm body.<br>He took in the town and the people walking around as he saw the pet shop.  
>The door opened as if they knew he was here and he flew to land on the table.<p>

He saw a tray of cookies and some cups of tea so he began to eat some of the cookies.  
>Some of the heat went away as he ate and drank some of the sweet mint tea.<br>Soon the padding of slippers was heard as a sleepy Paradox came into the room.  
>His eyes took a bit to focus to see Joey stuffing his face and being here.<p>

" I knew this was going to happen, but I never figured it would be this soon. Looks like you imprinted on a potential mate. I assume it isn't Ben."

Joey nodded as he chirped about finding Kanoua and Sasha yestrday at the pier.  
>Paradox was surprised that a merman was alive due to them being hunted.<br>Even more rare to find a female Appoplexian and a white one to be exact.  
>Paradox grabbed a red velvet bag and grabbed two bottles to place inside.<p>

One was made of ruby red glass with an intricate phoenix design on the top.  
>The second one was made of dark blue glass with a symbole of a fish on the side.<br>Some food for sea creatures, dried seaweed, some seashells and some pearls.

" The red potion is for you to drink so you will have a human form, but you need a hair of the human you want to look like. You won't be a copy, just similiar if that makes sense. Remember once you drink this, your human form stays permanent. You can still be a bird, just remember to control your bird parts as a human. The blue potion is for Kanoua should he accept your feelings. This will allow him to walk on land without needing a water collar. He'll be able to shift, just remember to teach him how and I wish you luck. Very odd he looks like a carbon copy of Kevin except for being friendly and having blue eyes."

Joey thanksed Paradox for the items and the cookies as he grabbed the bag.  
>Paradox waved as Joey flew back home and Paradox wiped some tears away.<br>The day he found Joey was too much and he was very lucky he found him first.  
>Still he was happy Joey found someone even though it's a different species.<p>

Joey flew back home fast as he remembered what Paradox told him about the items.  
>He hoped Ben would let Kanoua and Sasha stay with them at the house.<br>He knew Paradox could find someone to take care of them, but he liked Ben more.  
>Joey felt safer being with Ben and he grew close to Sasha and Kanoua.<p>

As the house came into view, he flew near the door only to hear loud roaring.  
>Joey flew near the window only to peck at the glass rapidly at the scene.<br>Kevin was in his true form trying to get at Kanoua, but Ben was holding him off.  
>Sasha and Lance were wrestling each other on the ground with bared teeth.<br>Joey shook as he flew into the window, glass flying everywhere from his charge.  
>He dropped the bag carefully on the couch before grabbing Kevin by his ear.<p>

Kevin backed off as he tried to make Joey let go of his ear and Ben went to Lance.  
>Joey pulled Kevin towards the broken window while Lance was pulled back as well.<br>Ben rubbed his arms as Kanoua placed the water collar back on and checked for wounds.  
>Sasha fixed her fur before going near Kanoua and checking Ben for any cuts.<p>

" Alright now that everyone is calm for the moment, Joey where did these two come from?"

Ben waited as the red and blue bird landed on his arm as he tried to explain what happened.


	22. Connection

**Connection**

You must be wondering why Kanoua and Sasha were being attacked.  
>Well it starts off when Joey left to the Timeless Pet Shop for supplies.<br>The merman slowly woke up and yawned as he let the water drain away.  
>He placed a finger on one of the seashells on his necklace and closed his eyes.<br>Words of an ancient language left his lips as he began to glow a dark blue.

Soon his indigo tail became two long, legs that matched his fair skin.  
>His eyes stopped glowing as he checked himself, seeing he was well equipped.<br>He grabbed the edge of the tub and slowly moved himself on his two legs.  
>After some wobble and near slipping, he managed to walk towards the toilet.<br>He sighed as he carefully peed into the human fixture and felt kind of dizzy.

He remembered when the secret of mermen and women was shown to him.  
>They had the ability to go onto dry land and blend in with humans freely.<br>Good times of watching humans move around and interact as always a treat.  
>Then it took one person to bring someone into their world nd cause huge chaos.<br>How were they suppose to know that human was actually a hunter thise whole time.

Kanoua wiped away the tears as the flashbacks of everyone being taken from him.  
>He hoped his brothers would have escaped, but he found no sign of them.<br>He remember when that thing of a circus owner tranquilized him as he slept.  
>Good thing he kept in shape otherwise that vile man would have tainted him.<br>Now the main focus of Kanoua's mind was the lovely bird that rescued him and Sasha.

_'joey' _Hearing that name made his heart flutter and he felt a strong bond with him.  
>That stinging pain of being alone radiated off Joey so much and Kanoua felt it.<br>He knew Joey was a phoenix, the legendary energy of a phoenix is rare to find.  
>This one however drew him in like a moth to a flame, like a black hole.<br>Although this voice in his head kept telling him to mate with Joey.

**( Yeah that voice is his creator BXK-Freakazoid telling him to do so XD )**

So once he finished, his eyes focused on the bar of soap in the sink.  
>He washed his hands and then walked into the room to see the tiger snoring.<br>His curious eyes located a large duffel bag and he searched through it.  
>Soon a pair of black shorts were found and he managed to slid them on.<br>The smell of dog came off them, but he shrugged them off as he left the room.

A soft gasp left his soft lips as the colors and style of the house surrounded him.  
>Odd the blue couch was the only thing not covered in green and black.<br>The kitchen was simple yet elaborate as everything was organized and labeled.  
>He found the fridge and it shocked him to see the food stored in such a thing.<br>He sniffed the air to find some fish as he pushed the stack of carrots away.

As Kanoua searched through the fridge, a sleepy Ben made his way down the stairs.  
>Kevin was already out for a morning jog and Lance was in the backyard exercising.<br>Ben blinked liked an owl as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.  
>He froze as he watched a black material rear move as the owner searched through the fridge.<br>Ben thought it was Kevin, but he never finishes his jogs this early though and un-sweaty.

So Ben smirked as he crept closer and grabbed the toned rear in front of him gently.

" Good morning stud, these morning jogs of yours really pay off and I like what I see."

Ben watched the figure turn around only to pale as blue eyes were wide in confusion.  
>Ben turn a deep red and covered his nose as it sprayed a steady stream of blood.<br>This man looked like Kevin, but the eyes and energy were the very opposite.  
>Kanoua raised an eye eyebrow before he looked into stunning green eyes and blinked.<p>

" Kirby?"

" Kanoua?"

" It is you Kirby? You've grown alot."

" Kanoua I thought I would never see you again."

Ben hugged him and Kanoua smiled at the gesture, it's been a long time for them both.  
>Ben was 16 when he saved Kanoua from poachers long ago and they became good friends.<br>Ben tried to stay in contact, but with Vilgax and all the craziness, he tried his best.  
>Kanoua though always thought about the brunette and seeing him now is just confusing.<p>

" It looks like you mated with a Loboan Kirby, your energy is much different now."

" Yeah sorry about grabbing your rear, you look just like Kevin except for the eye color and friendly manner."

" I see. I was brought here by your lovely bird Joey, now where is he anyway?"

" Hmmm If he's not in his cage then he must have slipped out to fly in the sky then."

Kanoua walked closer to Ben and placed one hand on his face and felt the warm skin.  
>Ben felt his skin tingle from the touch, but he knew his heart belonged to Kevin and Lance.<p>

" You know Kirby I regret not having one night with you, I don't see how anyone could resist you."

" Kanoua... I only see you as a friend, besides I'm with someone right now."

" I know Kirby and yet someone else has claimed my heart."

" AND YOU WILL BACK AWAY FROM BEN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO DO SO!"

Ben paled to see Kevin snarling and glaring at Kanoua like a rabid wolf.  
>Kanoua took in the sight of the wolf and snorted which made Kevin more angry.<p>

" You know it wouldn't kill you to be more polite, how you treat people is how they treat you."

" Aren't you suppose to be in the ocean, causing ships to crash and eating the people who didn't drown?!"

Kevin roared as he lunged towards Kanoua only to get slapped by the merman's tail.  
>Ben went by Kevin only to hold him off as he tried to get the merman with his claws.<br>Lance raced in after hearing the loud roar and went to help his brother and Ben.  
>Soon Lance was faced with Sasha as she tackled him away and bared her teeth at him.<br>And this is what happened when Joey left, and what happens next is the next chapter.


	23. Surreal

**Surreal**

Once everyone was calm, Ben had one finger covered in green mana.  
>He gently ran his finger under Joey's chin and neck to find he was okay.<br>Once that was done, Ben instructed everyone to sit down and behave.  
>Ben sat on the couch as Kevin and Lance sat on both sides of him.<p>

Sasha and Kanoua sat opposite of them on the two chairs near the window.  
>Joey drew the curtains close as Ben fixed the broken window quickly.<br>A coat of mana enforced steel covered the whole house, though it didn't show.  
>It was triggered as a group of hunters were slowly making their way to the mansion.<p>

These weren't normal hunters mind you, they were specially trained ones.  
>Loboan and Phoenix hunters were ready to go at the command of Bastion.<br>Anyway inside the house, Joey went to chirp only he actually spoke for the first time.

" What the? I can talk? I can talk, amazing! It feels amazing to talk."

" Well I used my mana to strengthen your vocal chords, we don't need to translate."

" This is why I like you so much Ben. Well to explain why Kanoua and Sasha are here, I went do my normal rounds and I senses something evil at the pier. I flew to see two mythical creatures were being abused. I couldn't let them stay like that and I know Paradox is a great man, but I know being with you would be better. I wanted to tell you when we got home, but I was drained. There's something else, there's a bond I feel with Kanoua and I didn't think it would happen, but I,I..."

Joey jumped a bit when he felt Kanoua's lips on his head and brought him to hug him.

" I know what you mean Joesph, I love you too. I don't think many would agree with our coupling, but we can work it out."

" Actually I went to visit Paradox this morning and he gave me something so we can be together. See this red potion will grant me a human form, but I need the hair of a human to make it work, that's why I wanted to ask Ben for the hair. I figure my human form should be modeled after a hero. There's a potion to allow you to have a human form as well Kanoua."

The merman was handed the blue bottle as Joey flew near Ben and gently gathered his hair.  
>Ben was nervous, but only two hairs were taken as Joey placed them in the red bottle and shook it.<br>The bottle shook before it flashed a bright red light and settled from the hair.  
>Joey carefully stood on the couch before he began to drink the entire bottle dry.<p>

Once it was empty, he waited a bit before he felt a burning heat cover him as he shrieked.  
>His body was covered in a red wave of fire and soon a red flash covered the room.<br>Once the flash died down, everyone blinked to see Ben covered them in mana.  
>Nothing was burned, but there was a new person standing in a large piles of ashes.<p>

There was a replica of Ben standing there, but his facial features were different.  
>His hair looked like a mane of fire and a red soul patch to match on his chin.<br>Violet colored eyes were watching his new fingers flex and check over his tan skin.  
>A gorgeous tail of red and blue feathers swayed lightly as Joey looked around the room.<p>

When he faced Kanoua, he gasped at the lust in those blue eyes and felt himself blush.  
>He was lucky that he had on a pair of red shorts to cover his goods and went to walk.<br>His new legs wobbled a bit, but he got it and watched Kanoua drink the blue potion.  
>Kanoua yawned before his tail shifted into long, slender legs and he had on blue shorts.<p>

Sasha smiled at the two and was happy for them, she hoped to find someone like that.  
>Her ears twitched as she heard the hunters move and began to growl lowly.<br>Kevin and Lance growled as well as they signalled everyone to move towards the fire place.

" Ssssssh! Hunters are here, damn it I knew something was up, but how did they find us?!"

" Bastion! Fucker knew where Ben lived, I was wondering when he was going to make a move."

Lance went to carefully look through one window to see these weren't normal hunters.  
>The lights were off, but he felt the familiar aura from far away as he went back to Ben.<p>

" I was right, he hired loboan and phoenix hunters to get to Ben, but we have the advantage here, we have an Appoplexian and a merman to help us."

The mansion began to shake as the hunters began to fire, but the mana kept reflecting.  
>The front door opened slowly as their guns kept thir aim as a low growl came out.<br>A massive blue blur suddenly knocked most of the hunters back and roared loudly.  
>There was a huge sea dragon that began to launch towers of water at them.<p>

More hunters began to swarm the dragon only to get tackled and punched by Sasha.  
>Soon Kevin and Lance joined the fight as Joey came out in his phoenix form to fight.<br>He flew near the sea dragon who is actually Kanoua as they fought wildly.  
>As the hunters were regrouping, Bastion appeared in his tiger hawk form.<p>

He looked around to see Ben was nowhere until something heavy hit his chest.  
>A barrage of feathers kept hitting him and they exploded on contact instantly.<br>Ben appeared before him in his hybrid form with two swords in his hands.  
>Ben's green eyes glowed with anger as he charged at Bastion without hesitation.<p>

Once the hunters were tied up, Kevin and Lance went to help Ben fight the twisted tiger.  
>So far Ben was doing great, but the energy Bastion had was unreal and Ben was tired.<br>He needed more sleep, but he used his mana to keep him going and stay focused.  
>Bastion went to strike only to roar as Kevin and Lance grabbed his arms tightly.<p>

Joey flew to sink his talons into Bastions wings and peck the back of his neck.  
>Kanoua rushed to wrap his tail around Bastion's legs as Ben jumped in the air.<br>He delievered a hard kick to the tiger's head only to feel teeth enter his leg.  
>Ben screamed as he used his other leg to loosen Bastion's teeth off his leg.<p>

Kevin and Lance bit Bastion's arms to try to free Ben's leg and began to pull.  
>Joey started to singe Bastion's wings, but soon they were all sent flying.<br>Ben was able to get away only to cringe as the wound on his leg began to burn.  
>He felt his lungs tighten as his circulation began to slow and his vision blurred.<p>

Bastion smirked at the effects of the toxin that came from his fangs.  
>He went towards the others as they charged at him again only to fall over.<br>Ben panted as he barely watched Kevin and Lance fell along with Joey and Kanoua.  
>The last thing he saw was Sasha fighting Bastion before darkness claimed him.<p> 


	24. The Puppet and Puppet Master

**The Puppet and Puppet Master**

" God my head is killing me, where are we?"

Kevin said outloud as his eyes slowly opened and everything was blurry.  
>Once his vision cleared, he saw Lance shaking his head and rubbing it.<br>He looked to the right and saw Kanoua and Joey just waking up as well.  
>Sasha was at the front of the cell, biting the bars, but no marks were left.<br>Kevin was confused before the memories of the fight flashed before his eyes.

" Damn it that fucker has Ben and now we're trapped like animals!"

" Calm down Kevin, just be thankful we're alive and not in some trophy room."

Kevin growled as he took in the condition and design of their cage for the moment.  
>It wasn't old or used, the construction of the metal suggested it was done recently.<br>The cold metal made his body shiver as he tried to absorb it, but it wouldn't let him.  
>He noticed his energy was low, it didn't rise and his body felt like he was drugged.<br>No one moved from their spots and Kevin noticed Sasha rubbing her jaw from the biting.

" Quick question does everyone feel like they haven't slept and very sore?"

They all nodded as Kevin ran his fingers along the bars only to yelp as it burned his skin.  
>His nose picked up an odd scent of spice and herbs with somthing that made his eyes glow.<br>Lance picked up on the scent and growled lowly as the bars were glowing bright red.

" Fuck I should have known this would have happened, but how did he know about this metal?!"

" Metal? Is there somthing you're hiding from us Lance?"

Lance faced Kanoua with a glare, but now wasn't the time to fight amoungst each other.

" Well fishstick, the cage we're all in is made of luna rowan, it's a very rare metal that is poison to mythical creatures due to it being silver and mountain ash combined as the metal is made. Mountain ash or Rowan has the properties to either control supernatural creatures or keep them away. Silver can't kill us loboans unless it pierces our heart and this metal keeps us weakend like newborn kittens. The combination of the two drains our energy for super strength. This explains why Sasha couldn't tear apart the bars, she has no energy at all. Unless we can find the key to this cell, w're stuck like this, but how did Bastion know about us?"

" Maybe Gwenenvere has something to do with this? I mean she did try to adopt you and Kvin before Ben came along. Maybe she's helping her cousin since Bastion wants Ben and she wants you two. Still when I visited Paradox, he said she hasn't shown up since her face was clawed up, but yeah she doesn't know anything about us."

Joey pointed out to Lance since the only one who knew about them was Professor Paradox.  
>Joey sighed as he kept trying to form a fireball and try to melt a hole in the metal to escape.<br>His hand got warm, but not even a flicker or a spark and he was getting upset about it.  
>Kanoua felt Joey's frsutration and wrapped an arm around the phoenix, trying to calm him.<br>Kevin growled and kept looking though the bars, his chest felt tight as he thought about Ben.

Meanwhile we find Ben is unconscious and laying on Bastion's soft and fancy bed.  
>He is in his human form, but the wound on his leg was the main reason of concern.<br>Dark veins were forming and slowly crawling up the skin and the skin was changing color.  
>Ben barely moved except for his breathing and his legs twitching, but that was it.<br>Bastion was in his true form watching him closely and kept growling in anger.

There was anther figure behind him wearing a long red robe that covered everything.  
>Two red eyes were the only thing seen behind the hood and the figure barely moved.<br>Around the figures neck was an amulet of a tiger, it seemed to glow blue at the moment.  
>The figure moved near the Gryphor as those haunting red eyes looked over Ben's form.<p>

" You told me that if I bit him, he would be a Gryphor like me!"

Bastion faced the robed figure with a snarl, but the figure didn't flinch.

" That should have happened before he was turned by those loboans! You waited too long, his body is rejecting the serum like poison, but I can help you reverse the effects. Just as long as you remember who is in charge here!"

Bastion nodded as the figure told him what was needed to fix th wound on Ben;s leg.  
>The gryphor turned to the window and flew to gather the necessary ingriedients.<br>Seems Bastion wasn't doing all this himself, he was just a lowly puppet in this game.  
>The robed figure is the puppet master, pulling the strings, but for what purpose?<p> 


	25. Betrayed

**I have an announcement to make about my Bevin one shots.**  
><strong>I have decided to put them in one story as a collection.<strong>  
><strong>It will be called Ben 10 fantasies since well they are fantasies after all.<strong>  
><strong>I want to know what you think of the idea in the reviews and enjoy ;)<strong>

The sun was beginning to set as Bastion returned with the ingredients.  
>The hooded figure brought Bastion to a large table with runes engraved on the table.<br>The herbs and off colored flowers were placed on the table near a stone bowl.  
>The hooded figure separated and cut the ingredients into the bowl.<p>

A stone was then used to grind the ingredients into a fine powder.  
>A thin vial was summoned into the figures hand glowing a shiny blue.<br>The blue liquid was added as the powder was mixed with the liquid.  
>A dark purple paste was the end result as it was slowly spread onto Ben's leg.<p>

It began to bubble as it made the dark veins recede and return the skin color.  
>Bastion growled as he watched Ben began to twitch and growl loudly.<br>The red eyes of the hooded figure widened a bit as Ben jumped up with a roar.  
>Bones began to crack and reshape, Ben's body started to grow as he roared.<p>

A thick wave of emerald mana covered him as he took on a new dangerous form.  
>Soon it hit Bastion and the figure into the wall like a ocean wave at the beach.<br>The mana dissapated to reveal a saber tooth loboan with long saber teeth.  
>His eyes were a dark emerald as a long furry tail swished side to side slowly.<p>

His forearms were thick with twitching muscles, his claws were thick and sharp.  
>The torso was lined with thick chords of muscles with toned strong legs.<br>The beast looked around and arched his back at the two figures in the room.  
>Bastion growled as he went to tackle Ben, but he was stopped by the figure.<p>

" You underestimate my skill, that paste I created placed the fiesty Ben under my control since he is a supernatural creature. Seems some of yout tiger DNA altered this beast form now watch. Now my pet kneel before me!"

The saber wolf kneeled before the figure obediently and Bastion just snorted.

" Pet chase your tail"

Ben then chased his tail in a circle before stopping.

" You see? Like the perfect puppet, now my pet... ATTACK BASTION AND FUCK HIM UNTIL HE PASSES OUT!."

Bastion roared as he grabbed Ben's claws and they both began to wrestle.  
>Bastion used his strenght, but it seems the saber wolf over powered the tiger.<br>The figure begns to laugh evilly before the hood flew back to reveal...Albedo!  
>Bastion snarled as he recognized the evil twin of Ben as he tried to subdue Ben.<p>

" After all this time I finally have my revenge on Ben Tennyson! I've been stuck in this hungry, smelly, body for 10 years! I wouldn't have found Ben if it wasn't for your help Bastion and you finally have Ben although you ended up on the bottom. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of our prisoners, so have fun!"

Albedo laughed as he locked the door behind and him and heard the tiger's pained roar.  
>He made his way downstairs to where Kevin and the gang were currently locked up.<br>Although Albedo was unaware of the one thing that would halter his evil plans.  
>The wave of emerald mana was currently traveling through the house to the basement.<p>

Kevin kept staring at the bars as an attempt to avoid Kanoua and Joey hugging in their sleep.  
>It wasn't fair that they were together and Ben was in the clutches of a vile and spoiled man.<br>Sasha kept trying to carve a hole in the floor with her claws, but she barely made a scratch.  
>Kevin's ears twitched as he heard a weird pulsating swish noise coming towards them.<p>

Soon the emerald mana wave came into sight and Kevin pushed everyone down.  
>The dark green energy hit the metal and a huge explosion broke down the walls.<br>Dust and smoke filled the air before it settled to reveal they were free f their cage.  
>Kevin and Lance shifted into their wolf forms and howled as Joey and Kanoua shifted.<p>

Sasha growled as she rammed the door of the basement open to lead the way up.  
>Albedo nearly fell from the shock of the explosion and ran to see what happened.<br>Soon he found the prisoners and snorted at the wolves, sea dragon and phoenix.

" Well well well, it seems we have a prison riot on our hands!"


	26. Demonic Desires

Albedo's hands were glowing red as he fired spear like energy blasts.  
>Kevin and Lance shifted and launched sonic howls at Albedo rapidly.<br>He managed to block each one except for Sasha's sonic roar.  
>Albedo staggered as held his head as it felt it was splitting into two pieces.<br>Joey flew up to Albedo and began to peck his face and shoulders.  
>The smell of burnt hair and skin was filling the area thanks to Joey.<p>

Kanou-a managed to charge at Albedo and rammed him through a wall.  
>His sea dragon form managed to pin the man before he launched steam.<br>It seemed to work until everyone shrieked in pain as red energy claws appeared.  
>Red veins were forming on their bodies as Albedo was slowly draining them.<br>His body changed into something much more vile and demonic than before.  
>His skin was black and hard like coal with red carved stripes all over his body.<p>

Thick, curled nails were at the tips of his fingers as they weaved symbols in the air.  
>Thick horns curled at the sides of his head as his red eyes were a deep blood red.<br>His fangs were glistening as the energy he was feeding on was rushing through him.  
>He laughed demonically as they tried to break free of the red claws that trapped them.<br>Slowly the red veins were starting to grow as more of their life energy was drained.  
>The demonic Albedo stopped the energy flow, but they were unable to move.<p>

" You must be wondering what I am? Well I am a Dremora, a type of desire demon that weaves magic and grants whoever summons one their wishes. You see I've always wanted to have their power because they can manipulate anyone, anything to their will. That's where Ben fits in because 10 years he made me stuck in this body and I've tried everything I could find to return back to normal. When I researched what Dremoras do, I knew that was my only chance. it turns out that I needed someone to summon one so I had found one person who was willing to do anything to have Ben and that was Julie Yamoto. Of course I had to persuade her to summon the damn thing and let's just say Ben should have fucked her when he had the chance. My god what a body and that puss she had, felt like I fucking a furnace. Well after I serviced her, she summoned the creature and I used a binding spell to seal the creature inside of me. Of course Dremoras feast on human flesh so I had Julie as a snack and now i have everything in place."

He raised his hand and the red claws glowed brighter as they drained more life energy.  
>Kevin growled as he aimed his head at the wall and unleashed a different sonic howl.<br>The tone caused everyone to groan in pain and the mansion to start crumbling around them.  
>We go to where Bastion is trying to keep Ben from hurting him more, but he is losing.<br>His fur is covered in blood and cuts, but his strength is going down fast as Ben pushed him.  
>Soon Ben backs off as he rears back in pain from the howl and Bastion roars as well.<p>

Soon the saber wolf's eyes are normal and he looks around, confused to where he is.  
>Bastion shakes himself as his wounds begin to heal and he explains what is going on.<br>Ben nods as he leads Bastion with him as they follow the sound of the howl.  
>Kevin keeps up his howl until a think red snake wraps around his neck and clenches.<br>Albedo walks up to him and raises one hand as his claws form into a thick blade.  
>Kevin grunts as the snake slowly tightens around his neck before Albedo looks at him.<p>

" You Loboan brothers are such a nuisance! I see why Ben picked you two and yet he should have known better than to tempt a Gryphor. I'll let you in on a little secret, Bastion's obsession with Ben is what made it easier to manipulate him. All his recent behavior is my doing and it has payed off and soon he will be of no use to me. I do plan on making you and your brother suffer by having your watch your beloved Ben fuck Bastion right before your eyes. You tried your best to keep him away from the tiger, but despite you healing him, some of the Gryphor's powers did alter Ben in a way. First let's start by severing your vocal chords so you won't scream in protest."

Albedo raised his arm to strike only to wheeze as a bloodied tiger claw burst out of his chest.  
>His bladed arm was thrown in front of them as the Saber Ben loomed over him with anger.<p>

" GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF MY FRIENDS AND MY MATES YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH DEMON!"

Ben grabbed Albedo's neck and slowly began to squeeze his neck to make the claws stop.  
>The energy claws began to fade until everyone was freed from their grasp in time.<br>The red veins on their bodies disappeared as Albedo tried to pry Ben's wolf hand open.  
>Ben kept squeezing and watched Albedo's eyes begin to bulge from their sockets.<br>Kanou-a pulled Joey towards him and sighed in relief to see his boyfriend unharmed.  
>Shasha helped them up as Lance and Kevin went towards Ben to stop him.<p>

" Benji you need to stop this, you don't kill people, you save them!"

" THIS FUCKER HAD ALL OF YOU KIDNAPPED AND TRIED TO MAKE ME FUCK BASTION! HE WAS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE BECAUSE OF HIS SITUATION, HE DESERVES NO MERCY!"

" Sweet one, you need to calm down. This isn't you, you're a hero and pure of all evil. If you kill him, you're no better than him. We love you for the kind and sweet guy that you are, I know you're in there beloved. You need to focus and come back to us so we can go home."

The saber wolf growled before he sighed as he grabbed Albedo's severed arm off the ground.  
>The gaping wound in his chest was slowly healed while Bastion snorted at the gesture.<br>His eyes glowed as he used his mana to reattach the limb perfectly and soon it hit Albedo.  
>A bright light filled the room and demolished what was left of the Hawke mansion.<br>The dust cleared as the huge mansion was now rubble and the current occupants.  
>Albedo layed there on the ground, but he was human and no demonic form showing.<br>To everyone's horror a Dremora was laying on the ground laying next to Albedo.

It began to stir as it opened his eyes to reveal they were amber yellow with slits.  
>Closer inspection revealed it was a male and it dusted himself free of dust.<br>He looked around and saw Albedo on the ground and glared at the vile human.  
>His amber eyes focused on Ben and he smiled kindly at the rare hybrid before him.<p>

" I'm finally free of being controlled by this human, he has some serious issues I swear. You know I never thought that I would be caught, but hey accidents happen. I know you must be wondering what's going, but I think we better go somewhere away from the police."

With a snap of his fingers, the Dremora transported everyone back to Ben's mansion.


	27. Dremoras Are You're Friends

Soon everyone was back in Ben's mansion, all the damage was fixed from before.  
>Ben's eyes glowed green as he discovered his mansion was covered in strong magic.<br>The dremora smiled at them as he restrained Albedo and Bastion as everyone sat down.

" There now that those two are quiet, let us start from the beginning. I am a Dremora, a race of Daedra that can be summoned using Conjuration magic or by using one of our most powerful treasures of our race and that is the Sanguine Rose."

He showed a projection of what the Sanguine Rose is, it was a magic staff resembling an off-scale rose with pointed petals adorned with thorns near the top.

" Amazing isn't it? The Rose summons either a Dremora Kynreeve, Dremora Caitiff, Dremora Kynval, Dremora Markynaz or a Dremora Valkynaz to fight for the wielder, but the level of Demora it summons depends on the wielder. We are a sentient race of Daedra who mainly serve the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon and Hermaeus Mora. So yes we thrived during the med-evil ages, but as time evolved we had hide to avoid being wiped out. Of course devil worshipers try to use us for their rituals since they believe we grant wishes. Foolish mortals, we can only be summoned by a strong magic ritual. We do eat people, but we only do that to the ones who misuse our powers. Also the one who summoned us forget the pact that they give us their soul in exchange for our services. We can also blend in among you mortals since Oblivion can be boring at times. So Ben if you were wondering, the Julie you met in the market was Albedo using my magic to assume her form. I can bring her back since most likely her father will blame her disappearance on you. It's your choice."

" You can do that? I think it would be better if she was alive, I just wish she would leave me alone though."

" That I can do, after all you freed me from that twisted clone of yours."

The dremora's eyes flickered as the room shook before he weaved some symbols in the air.

" There we go, one Julie back to the plane of the living. She won't remember anything and that way your wolves won't go after her. So now the focus is on the gryphor, such a rare creature and yet he was manipulated so easily. Hmmmm I can make sure he won't bother you or this clone of yours. First come here."

Kevin and Lance growled, but Ben shushed them as he walked towards the Dremora.  
>He smiled as he whispered into Ben's ear on what he planned to do with Albedo.<br>Ben paled a bit as he blushed from what the Dremora had planned for these two.  
>Once he was done explaining, he flicked his wrist as Bastion and Albedo were gone.<p>

" I fixed the Gryphor's mansion since I will now be living there and here's something to help you in the future."

Ben gasped as a black Sanguine Rose was summoned before him and he marveled at the staff.

" This is my magic staff in which you will only summon me using your mana in case you need help fighting your enemies. You can call me Norman since my real name can't be pronounced by human tongues. Keep this staff in a secure place and I hope we can hang out again."

Ben smiled as Norman hugged him before he disappeared in a circle of dark red flame.  
>Ben used his mana to lock up the new staff he had in his weapons unit until he needed it.<p>

" Well this is a great day, Bastion won't stalk me anymore, Albedo is getting punished and everyone is safe. This deserves a fancy dinner and HEY-"

Kevin and Lance picked up Ben as they carried him to their bedroom and locking the door.  
>Shasha, Joey and Kanou-a were left alone to figure out which rooms they would have.<br>Shasha was given the room on the right side of the house and what little things she had.  
>Kanou-a and Joey took the room on the left, putting the duffel bags in the living room.<br>Shasha took a nap in her room as Joey and Kanou-a went to their room for the time being.  
>Joey was really nervous as the merman sat next to him on the bed, their body heat rising.<p>

" My phoenix, I love you very much and I don't want to force you into anything. I want our first time to be comfortable and perfect."

" I know my merman, it's just that we could have died today and I don't want to lose you ever."

" I don't want to hurt you, but if I do you tell me to stop okay?"

" I will now let's seal our union while we have the chance."

Kanou-a smirked as he was currently removing Joey's shirt as his hands rubbed his nipples gently.  
>Joey moaned as their hips grinded into each other, making the friction hot and goosebumps form.<br>His mouth closed on one nipple as one hand began to rub and tweak the other nipple.  
>Joey mewled as he felt Kanou's teeth graze and nip every open spot of skin on his chest.<br>Kanou-a was being careful not to hurt his precious phoenix, but he couldn't keep his lust down.  
>The moans and pants Joey was releasing and the way his body writhed on the bed showed he was pain free.<br>With one arm free, Joey softly guided his hand to Kanou-a's rear and gave it a firm squeeze.

Kanou-a growled like the sea dragon he was as he grabbed Joey's boxers and tore them off like a beast.  
>His middle finger teased Joey's aching virgin entrance as his face flushed from the rough rubbing.<br>The finger slid in, moving hard and slow as he used his free hand to smack his firm rear.  
>The tight muscles began to squeeze as his finger slid out only to add another one.<p>

His willpower was weakening as the moans were increasing in volume from the treatment.  
>A third finger went in and it was looking for something while stretching the tight hot entrance.<br>He hit something that made Joey shake wildly with lust and try to make the fingers go deeper.  
>Soon Kanou-a was pushed onto his back as he felt his shorts pulled off and the cold air hit his body.<p>

Kanou-a's eyes were glowing and were glazed with lust as the thick sword bobbed with every breathe.  
>Joey's smooth tongue began to trace patterns onto the thick meat and rub Kanou-a's jewels with a firm pressure.<br>Kanou-a felt his breath hitch as Joey slowly took him in inch by inch with each bob of his head.  
>A low purr began to form from his throat as he sucked on Kanou-a's thick sword slowly.<p>

The vibrations from the purring had Kanou-a place his hands onto Joey's head.  
>Joey smirked as he sucked harder, the juices leaking from it made him suck harder.<br>He lightly grazed his teeth along the sword only to find himself pinned face-down.  
>Kanou-a aimed his cock at his entrance and slowly slid into the intense heat.<br>This was their first time and he wanted it to be gentle, pain free and perfect for them both.

Kanou-a groaned and panted as he slid inside with ease, sweating from the heat.  
>Once he was to the hilt, he growled at the tightness that clamped down on him.<br>His hips jumped from instinct which he hit Joey's prostate as he tried to keep from hurting him.  
>Even though he prepared him, it was very, very tight and the heat made him growl in want.<br>Her excited moan didn't help as he felt the pain from Issac's monster cock stretching him more than the fingers.

" Hey are you okay?"

Kanou-a asked as he saw tears hit the bed.

" Ow. Don't move and I'll be fine please."

Joey said as he felt the pain lessen as the pleasure increased.

" Easy for you, I'm trying not to move, but you're so damn tight and hot. I never asked what your name was by the way."

" Just move already, talking kills the mood!"

He started to move slow to ease Joey into it as he ran his fingers along Joey's back and neck to relax him.  
>Joey moaned happily as the monster cock moved back and forth, filling him so well and his body began to heat up.<p>

" Oh fuck Kanou-a. Fuck me faster." Joey begged as Kanou-a let his hips move faster.

Each thrust was losing more control as Kanou-a willed himself to keep his urges in check.  
>Joey started to move his hips with the rhythm and moaned loudly from their movements.<br>Kanou-a lost control as he grabbed Joey's hips and unleashed his animal urges into the pliant body beneath him.  
>They were in perfect rhythm, matching thrust for thrust as they were lost in such pleasure.<p>

Joey's body jerked, trying to hold out longer before she came hard with a loud scream and tighten around Kanou-a's cock.  
>Kanou-a growled as he kept thrusting hard into him while moving him into his lap to watch his face express his pleasure.<br>His hands grabbed his nipples and he squeezed them hard as his mouth sucked and bit his neck to mark his mate.  
>So this continued until they both blacked out from the intense pleasure and the bed was on the other side of the room.<br>A small phoenix symbol formed on Kanou-a's left shoulder while his family crest formed on Joey's left shoulder.  
>Their bodies hummed as their connection was strengthened thus making them a mated pair of two different species.<br>They ended up ordering take out since no one felt like going out to eat and most of them were too sore to move.  
>The next day was spent upgrading Ben's mansion so Sheeba and Kanou-a could move in quickly.<br>So this concludes the tale of Ben and his wolves so until next time, Take care of yourselves 3

**So this is it for Ben and the Wolves I thank everyone who read and reviewed it.  
>If you want me to make a sequel or add more to this let me know in the comments.<strong>


End file.
